Tears of Selene
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Mamoru Chiba changes his future by making the biggest mistake of his life. Now he must live with the consequences of his actions as he prepares for life without Usagi. But how bad are the consequences? As a new enemy looms over them they all must find a way to unite as they once did in the past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise.**

Prologue

 _It all started to fall apart from her 21_ _st_ _Birthday. Anticipation was in the air as everyone was preparing for Crystal Tokyo. They knew an enemy was coming but that didn't stop the feeling of joy. However, there was one person who was not so sure anymore. He thought he would be excited but what he felt was emptiness, a void in his heart as he contemplated his predestined future. He didn't notice that he had started talking to Usagi less and less. He didn't notice when he stopped paying attention at work. He failed to recognise the surprised looks in the Senshi's faces when he yelled at them for being so damn happy. Why should they be happy for him? They didn't have to give up their dreams; they didn't see their future so vividly like he did._

 _'_ _Mamo-chan, please talk to me; I don't understand why you are being like this' he would look into his fiancés' eyes and feel pity for her. She didn't know the turmoil in his mind. He didn't know how to answer her and he felt he didn't have to explain._

 _He didn't think twice about heading to Rei Hino's temple. He needed to get away from all the happiness. Didn't they understand? Didn't they get it? He watched Rei as she watched him. Her eyes knowing the real anxiety he felt. She didn't stop him walking in and she didn't question him. He sat by the fires and watched the sparks feeling the heat on his skin. Rei had decided to make some green tea leaving him to his thoughts. He was grateful. As Rei came into the room she pulled out a small table and placed the cups on it. She poured the tea carefully feeling Mamoru's eyes on her._

 _'_ _You have much on your mind Mamoru-san, we can talk if you want to?' Mamoru shook his head and took the tea. He didn't want to speak yet. Not yet._

 _They sat in silence for a while looking at each other. The tension building in the room as the heat continued to burn. Mamoru finished his tea and took a deep breath trying to exhale all his troubles away._

 _'_ _I am having doubts about all this, the future, I am uncertain of it' Mamoru looked at Rei as she stared at him._

 _'_ _We all have doubts sometimes'_

 _'_ _Not like the ones I have. There is so much riding on my future with Usagi and now I don't think I want it. I want to choose my own future and not have it dictated to me' Mamoru brushed his hand through his dark hair._

 _'_ _Have you told Usagi this?'_

 _'_ _No, she wouldn't understand, not like you' they held each other's gaze._

 _'_ _I always doubt the future, nothing is set in stone but we fight for what we hope the future to be'_

 _'_ _And what future do you fight for?' Mamoru started to move closer to Rei._

 _'_ _That future died during the Silver Millennium, now I do not know what future to fight for, I only know my duty and nothing else' Rei felt Mamoru take her hand into his._

 _They both didn't know how or why it happened but Mamoru lifted Rei up into his arms and took her to her room and reappearing until morning._

 _They kept seeing in each other for weeks and no one truly suspected anything. Mamoru appeared more cheerful and he started to feel alive again. That was until Rei revealed she was pregnant, then everything went black._

 _Usagi tried to forgive him. She loved him so much and after 3 months of the news Rei was with Mamoru's child, she too fell pregnant and felt Chibiusa within her. It was hard and the more Usagi tried to forgive Mamoru, the more she cried. Mamoru didn't know what to do. He didn't fully understand the pain he had caused. As Rei's pregnancy showed the Senshi were torn._

 _'_ _I think Usagi-chan should try and keep it together, for the sake of Chibiusa and Crystal Tokyo' Luna kept silent as Minako voiced her opinion._

 _'_ _I don't know, this wasn't the future I saw' Setsuna had arrived at Makoto's house for a meeting._

 _'_ _So what can this mean Setsuna-chan?' Ami fiddled with her skirt._

 _'_ _I don't know, everything has changed. I guess if Usagi-chan stays with Mamoru-san then Crystal Tokyo will still happen' Haruka huffed at Setsuna's revelation._

 _'_ _Do we want her to stay with him?_

 _'_ _What do you mean Haru-chan?' Michiru looked worried._

 _'_ _Do we want him as our King? Think about it, he didn't want Crystal Tokyo, we all saw his moods of late and this thing with Rei was nothing more than a middle finger to the future, to Chibiusa. He doesn't deserve our Odango, he doesn't deserve her at all and I think she should cut her losses' Haruka stunned everyone._

 _'_ _I agree' they all turned to Makoto._

 _'_ _Are you serious Mako-chan?' Minako couldn't believe where this conversation was going._

 _'_ _Usagi loves Mamoru, we all know that and there has never been a moment when Usagi has been unfaithful to him and yet he feels he has a right and now look. Rei's child will be born first, what do you think that means for Chibiusa, she will not be future Queen of the earth will she, she will have to share that right with Rei's child, a child that should never have been born I mean can you imagine how Jadeite would feel if he knew?' they all fell silent._

 _'_ _Maybe he does know, doesn't Mamoru have their stones and communicate with them?' Setsuna nodded at Ami's observation._

 _'_ _We will have to respect Usagi's wishes for now as she has decided to stay with him' Minako chimed in._

 _'_ _For how long will she be able to cope with it, the reality of what has happened will settle in and wants the dust truly settles what will she do, play second to Rei? I am sorry but my priority is to protect the princess and….'_

 _'_ _And don't you think that applies to us!' Minako stood up angry._

 _'_ _As far as I can see you are defending Rei! She is a Senshi, she swore to protect the princess but instead she breaks the princess heart, don't you think Usagi-chan cries all the time? She thinks it's her fault and it isn't!' Haruka banged her fist in her hand in frustration._

 _'_ _We shouldn't be fighting, the time is coming when she will arise as Neo-Queen Serenity, let us just be there for here for when the time comes' Hotaru had remained silent up until this point._

 _It came suddenly. Rei had given birth to a healthy son and Mamoru was over joyed. He had started spending a lot of time with her leaving Usagi to cope with her own heavy pregnancy. When the time came Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity and defeated a villain that had plunged everyone on the earth to sleep. Mamoru was besides Rei when it happened and although Rei felt happy she was also sad for Usagi. She felt she had stolen a future that was never hers. Usagi had the other Senshi by her side when the time came and they all fell asleep and Usagi was the last one standing. She had never felt so alone but knew she needed to leave for the Moon to heal as the real work was to begin._

* * *

 **Hi, I am back with a new story. I will update soon on the Fifth Shitennou but thought to get this one out there. This is a story I am sure many have done, I just wanted to add my version, I hope you guys like it. It will take longer to update as there is a lot to this story although it doesn't appear so at the moment.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


	2. Birth of Small Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise.**

Chapter One- Birth of Small Lady

 _The planet earth was still and quiet. Everyone was in a deep slumber unaware of what was going on outside their dreams. As time went on the streets became wild with overgrown grass and weeds. Shops that were once bustling held items that had gathered dust from being untouched. Standing from the moons perspective the earth still held the same beauty that had made Usagi fall in love with it. The jewel of the universe looked peaceful as Usagi looked at it from the Moon palace. The Moon Kingdom was now fully restored after Usagi had used the silver crystal. What were once ruins was now a beautiful kingdom. To enter the palace you would walk on a footpath that held eight tall white pillars with light coming out of them when it was dark. As you walked up the footpath you would see pristine gardens with lovely flowers such as daisies and gardenias dotted about. As you approached what in Usagi's mind was an impressive dome style palace you could look upwards towards the skies on a clear night and see all the stars shining brightly. The palace had patios for you to stand and look out at the gardens. There were tables and chairs placed outside for those who wished to sit and meditate or converse with friends. Inside was just as grand as the outside. There were large tall windows that looked on at different garden spaces but the best view in Usagi's mind was from a window in the hallway that lead to the throne room. As you walked through the hallway to the throne room you would see the magnificent fountain of Serenity. This was a tall fountain constantly flowing water and was surrounded by Cosmos flowers. There were a few benches next to some Greek statues of men and woman in different poses. But the main statue came from within the fountain. The statue of the Goddess Selene was the actual fountain and the water came from the palm of her hand as she looked towards the sky stretching out her hand. She had a crescent crown and wore a gown with sandals. She had a peaceful look on her face and every time Usagi walked past this fountain she found herself always stopping by it to think. There were no carpets on the floors and some on the windows had red curtains. There were many paintings of scenery around the palace and paintings of Greek Gods and Goddess. One of Usagi's favourite rooms was the prayer room. Again it had a statue of Selene in there but this time she was standing straight with her arms stretched out to you as if beckoning you towards her. There was a small bench to sit down and a little man-made pond with koi carp swimming about. It was Usagi's idea to have this as an edition to an otherwise simple room and made possible by the silver crystal._

* * *

 _Usagi had a lot of time to think. When she first came she felt lonely and deserted. She was about to give birth and had no one with her apart from the Hologram of the late Queen Serenity. Since the Kingdom was restored the computers came back online and the Queen immediately appeared to her daughter and helped her through what otherwise became a distressing time. Usagi waddled more than walked about and she always kept a hand on her belly talking to Chibiusa. She didn't see the change coming until one evening she felt a strange presence on the Moon. A bright light blinded Usagi as she walked out onto the patio._

 _'What could this be?' Usagi tried to call for her mother but instantly stopped herself once her eyes were accustomed to what they saw. At the end of the footpath was a large white chariot with big golden wheels. The chariot was pulled by two white winged horses. As Usagi started to walk towards the chariot she noticed a very elegant woman step out of the chariot. She had long flowing golden blonde hair tied up into a bun and wore a white crescent moon crown head. She had deep blue eyes and wore a long flowing white gown with gold bangles and a gold belt. She held a white staff with a small golden crescent moon on it. She noticed Usagi and smiled warmly beckoning Usagi to approach her. Usagi was hesitant at first but deciding this beautiful woman couldn't be an enemy she carried on approaching the woman. Reaching the chariot Usagi started to pet the horses and they responded kindly to her._

 _'I have been waiting a long time to meet you Usagi' the woman's voice was strong but sweet, a melody to the ears._

 _'Who are you?' Usagi continued to stoke the horses._

 _'Am I that hard to recognise?' Usagi looked up instantly and felt shame as she recognised the crown and staff._

 _'You are the goddess Selene, but it can't be, why are you here?' Selene giggled._

 _'There is so much to tell you dear one, how is your daughter, she will be arriving soon won't she' Selene looked down at Usagi's stomach._

 _'Yes, she seems fine; I can't wait until she is finally here'. Selene nodded._

 _'You have not had a good time have you of late?' Usagi was shocked at first but then shook her head fighting back tears._

 _'I am sorry about Endymion. You know I fell in love with an ancestor of his. It was true love and we had many children. I wanted to spend forever with him, to walk with him all eternity but things don't always work out do they?' again Usagi shook her head._

 _'Didn't you have many children with him? What happened to them? What happened to you?' Selene giggled again._

 _'Soo many questions Usagi! Well, yes I had many children for Endymion and I had other children for Zeus. Usagi, we lived in a time when people believed in higher beings but as the years went on we became myths, they stopped fearing and respecting us and gradually our world died. My children disappeared one by one and I lost Endymion forever. My unhappiness left me paralyzed and weak. I knew the Moon style needed a ruler so I created the silver crystal. One of my daughters from Endymion still lived so I passed this power to her. Eventually I knew one day a time would come when I would pass on my powers to someone who would be able to carry on my duties. I am growing tired and I have lived a life both happy and extremely sad. I became depressed and I have never got over the loss of my children. I went into a slumber until you were born. When you were born there was a great light and I knew you were the one. I watched over you as you grew and I saw myself in you, especially when you fell for Endymion and even gave your life for his love. I cried when you died and then your mother gave you all a second chance. That was when I gave you a gift, a left some of my own light in you to make you more powerful, to give you the strength you would need as you embarked on a new life. I watched over you when you were born again and have continued to do so until the time was right. Usagi you have known pain like no other. You were betrayed by your great love and a friend. Now you must pick up the pieces and build a life, possibly a new life' Usagi took a deep breath as she digested all the information thrown at her._

 _'So what does this all mean for me?' Selene smiled._

 _'It means that one day you will take my place and protect the universe. Your light will be what people will run and reach out to. Your great love for people will be their protection in times of distress. The silver crystal will merge completely with you one day and then you will know a power like no other, ah I see you grow tired, you will give birth soon. I will send someone to look after you. There will be many others who will now appear so I ask that you trust them and let them guide and help you. They will become your family one day' Usagi started to feel tearful._

 _'Usagi, no one can replace your earth parents. I know you love them, they raised you well but you must accept that you have a new family. Endymion through his foolishness has reset the future and therefore has altered all the other alternative universes going on. This is your universe and now you must make choices that will be hard and painful but I am sure it will all work out' Selene lifted her staff and a massive light was emitted teleporting someone onto the Moon. This person landed by the fountain of Selene. Usagi couldn't see the person as her view was obscured._

 _'Why is it that all Queens of the Moon only have one child?' Usagi had always had this question in her mind since she saw the future._

 _'That was the choice my daughter made all those years ago. I had many children so now that my light has entered into you, I am sure you will have more children than your little girl, my daughter placed this condition on the Serenity's probably to ensure there would be no infighting' Usagi nodded taking in this important information._

 _'Will I ever see you again?'_

 _'Of course you will, when the time comes for you to take my place we will have to meet. Usagi, I am sorry that fate has dropped this at your feet but I am proud that you have accepted this and you are willing to find a way to not only live your life but also remain strong against all odds and make sacrifices when necessary. Never let your light die Usagi and remain just as you are' Selene got into her chariot and waved to Usagi. She then started to ride into the air and disappear._

* * *

 _She didn't know how she found herself here. Feeling sore from the landing she looked around shocked as she could see the earth._

 _'I swear I was down there, when we all fell asleep…' she looked at her feet as she got up. Why was she wearing sandals, she didn't remember wearing sandals. How did she get into this pale pink gown? Her hair was hopefully the same, short reddish brown. Who was that woman calling out to her? she looked eerily familiar. The same two high buns but her hair had more of a silver tinge to it. Those bright blue eyes, she remembered that lately they had dimmed in colour. Why was the woman crying? Were they sad tears or tears of joy?_

 _'I can't believe you're here!' She looked at this pregnant woman and instantly recognised her._

 _'Usagi?'_

 _'Yes, it's really me, I can't believe this' The woman bent down and hugged the now baffled woman. This was strange but she felt safe. All this felt so familiar; it was like coming home after being away for a long time. It took time to adjust but finally her eyes were opening._

 _'Is everything ok Naru-chan?' She looked at Usagi and saw worry etched on her face._

 _'Yes, everything is fine now'._

 _It was a long and strenuous labour. Naru had managed to get to Usagi when her waters broke and brought her to her room located in the Queens chambers. The contractions started coming sharp and fast. Her forehead was pouring sweat as she continued to push. Naru held a rag to Usagi's forehead as she continued to whisper comforting words. Queen Serenity's hologram was also there watching over her daughter._

 _'Come on Usagi-chan, one big push and your daughter will be here…one, two, three and PUSH!' Usagi screamed out as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl._

 _'Oh Usagi she is so cute, let me get her ready for you'. Naru went away still within sight of Usagi. Usagi was trying to catch her breath and keep her heart beat down._

 _'Here she is…' Naru handed the baby who was wrapped in a white cloth. Usagi looked at her little girl and she felt truly proud and content. Then a wave of sadness engulfed her and she started to cry._

 _'What's wrong Usagi-chan?' Naru wrapped her arms around Usagi._

 _'He should have been here for this; he should have seen his daughter being born. Oh Naru it is all wrong. We had a wonderful future, the one we saw and now it is all gone and I can't get rid of this agony in my heart. This should be the happiest moment of my life and here I am wishing Mamoru was celebrating this with me…' Usagi tried to hold back her tears as the baby stirred in her arms._

 _'Don't cry Usagi-chan, it will all work out in the end, you'll see. You are a mother now Usagi and you must live your life for her. She will depend on you to be her strength, to be her protection when no one else will. Live for her now'. Usagi looked at her peaceful daughter and a small smile escaped her lips._

 _Now she was looking at the earth with new eyes. Her daughter was healthy and she knew she was ready. The earth had been asleep for a long time and now was the time to wake them up. She knew exactly where she was going to start._

* * *

 **This took me a while to write. I am still working on the layout and there are so many ideas whirling around in my head. I am not sure if Endymion and Serenity will be together or do I give her a new love who rivals Endymion? I am also working out the villain as well but it will depend on whether Endymion and Serenity do get together or not. I thought about adding Naru to this story, she has a big part in Usagi's life and she, like Usagi, has another goddess in her which makes her very close to Usagi, Selene did summon her.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far and favourite and followed this story. It means a lot and keeps me going on this story.**

 **I will update soon as I am currently writing the next chapter whene Usagi wakes up the earth and faces Endymion.**

 **See you guys soon xxx**


	3. Rise of Neo-Queen Serenity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise.**

Chapter two- Rise of Neo Queen Serenity

 _Minako slowly opened her eyes to a bright room. How did she get here? Oh she remembered now. The memory came back slowly but clearly. She remembered the last battle they had, narrowly beating this villain who still managed to plunge everyone to sleep but had they not expected this? Was this not how Crystal Tokyo was meant to happen? After the battle Mercury noted people started to drop to the ground one by one._

 _'It is time, we must get back to Haruka's and Michiru's apartment as planned, we don't have time we must teleport' without Mar, the rest of the senshi including Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn formed a circle and teleported to the outer senshi's apartment. A room was prepared for them and as they de-transformed Minako remembered the look Usagi had in her eyes..fear. They knew this would be hard and Pluto never said how all this was meant to go. Would Usagi also fall asleep and wake up before them?_

 _As Minako slowly got up she saw the others begin stir. Most of them had blankets covering them as they didn't know for how long they would slumber. Why was the room so bright? Minako could have sworn Makoto closed the curtains._

 _'I am glad you are finally awake' Minako turned round and saw a dark female figure by the door._

 _'Who's there?' Minako tried to search for her pen but stopped when she saw the most beautiful woman approach her. She had long silver hair held in those familiar two buns and those eyes…_

 _'Usagi….is that you?' Usagi nodded and braced herself for Minako who then ran into her arms and hugged her tightly._

 _'It's you, it's really you, oh look at you, you have transformed….' Usagi nodded._

 _'It is time Venus; we must wake the earth now'._

 _All the Senshi woke up and were shocked at what they saw. Their princess had grown into a magnificent woman and they were proud to call her their Queen. The work began as Usagi teleported herself back into space. Looking at the earth she willed the Silver Crystal to carry out her will, to wake everyone up and heal them. The crystal shone brightly responding to the request and people started to open their eyes. It was all strange to them. A feeling of change had transformed their minds and as they all started to question what had happened then the image of Neo-Queen Serenity entered their minds. Yes, she was their Queen, their saviour. She woke them up and saved them. It took weeks for everyone to gradually wake up and have that image in their minds but what would be considered the hardest part was now accomplished. They could start re-building now and soon Crystal Tokyo would be formed. The real challenge in Usagi's eyes was about to begin._

 _Rei woke up to the sight of Mamoru changed into King Endymion. He was dressed in a stunning white suit and had his mask covering his identity. His black hair had remained and what Rei saw was a true king in her eyes holding their son. The baby gurgled and Endymion smiled down at the child._

 _'She came back then…' Endymion didn't raise his eyes to her and didn't feel the need to acknowledge the obvious. He had enough on his mind now as the future was staring at him waiting for him to make the next move._

 _Rei didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she was scared. All the inner confidence she had was now shattered as she contemplated what awaited her when she left her shrine. She didn't think about her actions when Mamoru kept visiting her. There were times when she felt she should have tried to reason with Mamoru. They were only together for a couple of weeks then it just fizzled out. Mamoru stopped talking to her about his feelings and since nobody suspected anything she thought everything would go back to normal but then she started to feel sick, she stopped eating what she usually ate and before she knew it she was pregnant. She would never regret her son, she loved him dearly but she did wonder what sort of life she had given him._

 _Usagi went quiet when she was told by Makoto. It took all of Minako's strength to hold Makoto back from punching Mamoru and slapping Rei. Minako kept telling Makoto that Rei was with child and this was not the way to deal with it. Usagi never spoke to Rei after that day even though she tried to stay with Mamoru. She too fell pregnant not long afterwards and that was when the light left her eyes. She became pale and sad. Rei was so angry with herself for her own actions and now there was nothing she could do to reverse it all. She had helped to destroy the future they had fought so hard to protect. Did that make her their enemy?_

 _Endymion left Rei to her thoughts as he placed his son back in his cradle. He was unsure of what was going to happen. He woke up before Rei and instantly transformed into Endymion as he felt Serenity's presence. Her warmth had reached him and wrapped its arms around him. He missed her dearly but he knew what he had done. For the first time in his life from when he was a child he felt uncertain. He couldn't understand why he had fought so hard against his future._

 _'I have to meet her, I can already sense the earth awakening, I can feel Elysion has been restored and the people have already started to work, how long must we have been out for?' the question struck Endymion as he stepped outside the temple and saw people walking about with buckets of paint, wood and trucks were being driven. Why hadn't Usagi come for them? Where was she?_

 _Usagi watched people walk past her and wave at her in awe. They had taken to her so quickly that she was overcome with emotion at their love for her._

 _'Princess Serenity, the King is awake and he has made contact; he will arrive soon' Hotaru bowed before Usagi and then looked at her with sadness. Usagi went still but then nodded._

 _'This was always a meeting that was going to happen'. Usagi was now in what was the palace of Crystal Tokyo. It looked like a large crystal with its sharp edges and clear walls._

 _Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus and waited outside the palace that was still being constructed. She saw Endymion and Rei and watched as people bowed to Endymion, she tighten her jaw in anger. Jupiter came outside and stood next to Uranus._

 _'I want a piece of him too before Usagi stops us' Makoto had her hard gaze directed at the two unsuspecting people approaching the palace._

 _Endymion saw them from afar and readied himself for the onslaught. He was King now and he was not going to be disrespected. Rei clung to her son and a worried expression placed itself on her face._

 _'Well, the whore returns with the pathetic King, had enough time to rest while all of us do all the work?' Uranus smirked at the uneasiness that crossed Endymion's face._

 _'Let us deal with this inside away from the people, they must see a united front' Uranus looked at Jupiter._

 _'Fine, we can kill him inside'._

 _Endymion and Rei walked ahead with Uranus and Jupiter behind. Rei kept turning back wishing they would stop glaring behind their backs. They walked into what was looking like the throne room; both were taken aback by how Usagi now looked. She was taller and curvy from giving birth not too long ago. Endymion never saw a more stunning woman in his life._

 _This was the woman he was meant to be with, this was the woman who had devoted herself to him all her life and now he truly felt shame as Rei stood next to him with his child. Rei was stunned at how wonderful her Queen looked but she noticed Usagi's eyes were still pale. She looked lost and confused seeing them and then Rei saw the hurt in her eyes. Usagi held herself tall. Endymion was about to walk up to her but she held her hand up to stop him._

 _'Usako…..' Usagi shivered at the use of her pet name that Endymion had given her. For a moment she faltered and sensing this Endymion ran up to Usagi and hugged her tightly._

 _'I'm sorry, sorry for everything' Usagi was desperate to melt into his arms. She could be held by him forever but she knew it was not meant to be. Usagi pulled herself away._

 _'Please, we need to talk' Endymion stepped away as he saw a resolute expression etch her face._

 _'You are both disgusting and you Rei are a poor excuse for a Senshi!' Jupiter yelled as a meeting was called. Pluto was the last to arrive and she held a severe look on her face as she saw Endymion._

 _'I can't believe you would jeopardise our future like this' Venus was shaking her head as she looked at Rei._

 _'Do you know what you have done, do you even care!' Uranus was really angry as the baby started to stir in Rei's arms. Usagi remained quiet as she watched them argue._

 _'How many times can I say it, I am sorry, I was foolish, we didn't mean this to happen it just did. We comforted each other at a very hard time in our lives. We don't love each other, please you must understand that!' Rei pleaded desperately._

 _'Didn't mean it to happen, you can't be serious' Mercury was struggling to keep calm but she had seen Usagi cry over this and it made her furious._

 _'You think that you were the only one going through pain. I loved Nephrite and I miss him every day but I would never do what you did, you forgot yourself and forgot your duty, you should have known better' Jupiter wanted to punch something, anything._

 _'What you did Mars was a violation of your position as a Senshi and I don't think I can ever fight beside you again' Uranus levelled her anger at Rei. All the Senshi nodded as they looked at Endymion and Rei._

 _'I also cannot serve under a King I do not trust or respect' Uranus had now made her feelings known._

 _'I hate what you both did to my Queen, our Odango and I cannot forgive it. I despise both of you. If Usagi decides to stay then I will respect her wishes but I would not agree with it. She deserves better for what she has done for us. You don't deserve her. You are not a man and not good enough for her!' Uranus was held back by Pluto._

 _Usagi watched them and couldn't help the feeling of appreciation for those who have stuck by her side. Would they stay with her once they found out her choice?_

 _'Please, let us stop arguing. I have much to say' everyone went silent. A feeling of dread crept down Endymion's back as he saw his Queen look unhappy._

 _'I have signed a contract that ensures I am the earth's protector alongside Endymion'. Uranus sighed feeling frustrated._

 _'However, I am not staying on earth'. Endymion felt his heart drop to the ground._

 _'But Usako, we are King and Queen to the earth this is our future'. Usagi shook her head._

 _'You destroyed our future Endymion because you did not want it' Endymion was shocked by the simplicity of her words._

 _'That isn't true; yes I had doubts but…'_

 _'I never had doubts about our future Endymion. My dream was always to be with you, I gave up everything in the past for you, my mother died for our love'. Endymion fell silent as he saw fresh tears starting to appear._

 _'I gave birth to our daughter and not once did you ask about her but I see you with your son'_

 _'Usa there was so much going on and..'_

 _'I was left on my own to deal with my pregnancy while you was with Rei-chan….I gave birth on the Moon to our daughter and all I could think about was you'._

 _'But Usa ….'_

 _'NO MORE EXCUSES!' Usagi yelled which shocked everyone._

 _'I have made my choice. I will watch over the earth from afar. I will return to the Moon and raise our daughter there, where she will be the next Queen. My priority is her now and no one else'. Endymion was stunned into silence. She had dealt this blow with a coldness he would never associate with his Usako._

 _'Rei Hino, for your actions I am afraid the Senshi are no longer comfortable with the idea of working with you. I am sorry but I must take your transformation pen away' Usagi held out her hand and before Rei could react her pen instantly went to Usagi._

 _'But Princess…'_

 _'I am your Queen now not your princess' Usagi had lost the lustre in her eyes as she looked severely on Rei._

 _'There will be peaceful relations between the Moon kingdom and the Earth; I ask if the Senshi are prepared to leave with me?' Usagi looked at her Senshi. They all bowed without hesitating._

 _'Then it has been decided, I and my Senshi along with any others will leave for the Moon'_

 _Endymion tried to reason with Serenity but it was no use. She denied him access to her and refused to see any of his letters. Rei walked about the palace like a lost child as she saw her friends ignore her openly. She felt true pain and anxiety as she wondered what would happen to her now. She was no longer Sailor Mars and that took a massive part of her identity away. Before Usagi was due to leave some people had agreed to leave with her. Motoki thought it best to stay with his friend as he saw Endymion was slowly growing more and more depressed. He was going to rule earth mostly on his own with only the advice from the woman he loved deeply. He may not even see his daughter._

 _Before she left Usagi found Endymions private rooms. She then located a dark mahogany box and as she opened it she saw four stones, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite._

 _'I am sorry I have never taken the time to speak with you all until now. Things have changed and not for the better. I fear we are all fractured and may never be able to unite fully again. I feel lost now and I don't think I will ever feel happiness again. I love your King so deeply; I fear I will never get over him. We have a daughter, Chibiusa and she has an older brother, not my son but Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, I am sorry Jadeite, please don't be too angry with her. They don't love each other and I believe them but we can't go back to what we hoped the future would be; we can only move forward. I hope you continue to guide your King as I believe he will need you now more than ever. This is goodbye, I am truly sorry for all of this' Usagi walked away forgetting to close the box. The stones started to shine brightly and shake then they broke._

 _It was a sad day for earth as they waved goodbye to their Queen. In their eyes she was and would always be their Queen and Usagi felt their love. The Senshi waved goodbye as well as those who had decided to go to the moon and become Lunarians. This was the start of a new future. Usagi could feel it. She summoned her staff and the silver crystal appeared at the tip of it._

 _'NEO-QUEEN SERENITY! NEO-QUEEN SERENITY!' they all chanted as Usagi along with her friends and the new Lunarians disappeared into little balls of light like fireflies heading towards the moon. Endymion felt his whole world shatter as he saw his one true love leave him. It was then that he truly realised what he had lost._

 _They never saw the coming darkness. It lurked inside him breeding anger and the more he tried to push it away the more it came to the forefront of his mind. It was like a spider on the heart weaving its web inside him crushing him and smothering his once pure soul. His eyes started to turn red as he walked back into the palace alone dismissing everyone from his presence. If he couldn't have her then no one could._

* * *

 ** _Hi Guys, I want to say thanks to all those who have helped me with advice, I have tried to work on the paragraphs puffgirl1952 so hopefully they are not as long, thanks for pointing that out to me, if they are still too long will try and shorten them. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourite this story, it means so much._**

 ** _I have decided that Usagi will have a new love but after some thought, the story is going to have a twist and you probably can guess the villain now mwahahahhaha_**

 ** _I will update soon with chapter three hopefully by end of week. Thanks for all the help_ MarSofTheGalaxies :) **

**See you guys soon and please review if you get the chance :)**


	4. The return of the Shitennou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise.**

Chapter three- The return of the Shitennou

 _The feeling of death permeated the palace. It was a shadow that appeared in every corner digging its claws into you. The tension had gone over boiling point and now there was nothing more than a deathly silence. Beautiful to the outside the palace and indeed the earth looked. Flowers bloomed and the greenery had never been so healthy. People had started to rebuild their lives under their new King but it was done under obligation. This was the conditions the Shitennou woke up to. They woke up within the palace gardens and after a few minutes Kunzite the leader of the Shitennou got up first. Surveying his surroundings he saw guards dressed in a navy uniform run up to him. The others had gotten up and prepared for a battle not fully aware of their surroundings. Kunzite signalled them to stop._

 _'Take us to the King' he ordered the guards as they approached._

 _It was strange being led away as if they were the criminals. It took all of Nephrites will power not to overpower the guards but he was under strict orders and knew it would be best to obey. Kunzite was concerned about Jadeite as he was unusually quiet. He didn't know if they remembered what Neo- Queen Serenity had revealed to them about the present conditions. They walked through many hallways filled with guards watching over the palace. There were scholars walking gaping at the prisoners._

 _'They look at us as if we are caged animals' Nephrite clenched his teeth._

 _'Patience Nephrite, it will all make sense soon'._

 _They saw him sat on his throne drinking a glass of what appeared to be brandy. He was decked out as a king in his white suit and mask covering his eyes but Kunzite recognised him straight away. Endymion sent his guards away with a wave of his hand. The guards hesitated at first but then noticed the dark look Endymion gave them. They left straight away leaving just the King and the Shitennou. Kunzite was the first to bow followed by the others. Kunzite watched Jadeite bow reluctantly. Kunzite didn't know the inner turmoil that was going on inside Jadeite. It was a sham, all a sham. It was like a show to an audience that Jadeite had no wish to perform in front of._

 _'Well, this is a surprise, welcome back my knights'. Endymion smirked as he rose up. Zoisite looked up unsure what was wrong with his King._

 _'Rise' Endymion nonchalantly said. They rose and waited for his instructions._

 _'How did this happen?' Endymion held their gaze._

 _'The Queen of the Moon visited us before she left' Kunzite revealed. Nephrite and Zoisites eyes went misty as they started to remember hearing her voice in their minds. Endymion's eyes went dark but it was only momentary._

 _'Well, you are privileged' Endymion started to walk up to them._

 _'Did she say anything to you?' Kunzite nodded._

 _'Well, what did she say?' Kunzite hesitated but then saw the hard cold gaze from Endymion._

 _'She said that the future had changed and she feared we could never unite…she told us that she had a daughter and that you also had a son with….Sailor Mars' Kunzite tried not to look back at Jadeite but he knew the Shitennou was seething with anger. Endymion looked at Jadeite unmoved._

 _'Yes, I have a son with Rei, she is no longer Sailor Mars and she now resides on the earth within the kingdom, it is something we will all have to get used to' Jadeite closed his eyes willing himself to keep calm._

 _'I will have your rooms ready, we will talk about your duties tomorrow, now I must go and visit my son' and without another word Endymion left leaving them all stunned._

 _Naru cradled Chibiusa as Sereniy had gone into the prayer room. Naru knew why she was in there but thought it best not to say anything. It became known that Endymion had gotten a maid pregnant and Serenity didn't take it too well. Putting Chibiusa back in her cradle Naru waited outside the prayer room hearing the strangled sobs that came from a depressed Serenity. Naru had come to realise the truth about her Queen. Serenity had been visited by the Goddess Selene and Naru had been visited by Eos, Goddess of the dawn._

 _She thought about how their fates intertwined with each other and she felt such a strong connection to Serenity now. The door slowly opened and a red eyed Serenity appeared. This was not the image that Serenity wanted the people to see, not even her Senshi. Serenity knew she needed them all to think she was strong and would be their protector. With Naru however, she didn't hide anything. Naru had become her sister now and she needed Naru. She fell into Naru's arms tired from all her crying._

 _'You have a meeting with the earth king in a week Serenity' Venus had been preparing with the other inner Senshi to go to the earth. It had been nearly a year since Serenity had been on the earth and she had heard that the Shitennou had returned. She also knew of Endymion's passions with some of the women of the earth._

 _'Well, it is part of my contact to the earth, I will leave Chibiusa with Pluto, Naru will come with us this time' Serenity was in the throne room tired from hearing all the complaints people had with each other. Venus nodded feeling excited that she was going to see Kunzite. Serenity felt her Senshi's excitement and only smiled._

 _'I am sure he will be pleased to see you Venus'._

 _King Endymion ignored the pregnant maid as she pleaded with him to look after her. She was carrying his child. He promised that the child would be taken care of and to leave him. He didn't really care much for women. All they did was whine and complain and put restrictions on you. He wasn't going to allow that. To him, no woman would ever have control over him again. He would make sure of it._

 _The Shitennou prepared for the arrival of the Senshi with glee thinking about renewing their romances. Endymion looked at them with disgust as he walked towards a private temple. There was a hidden temple within the palace that was nearly underground. Walking down long spiralling stairs in the dark Endymion knew exactly where he was going. It didn't take long before he reached the bottom and faced an iron door._

 _Using his golden crystal he opened the door to reveal a square room with a golden chair in it and a small side table. He sat down on it and closed his eyes. Soon a dark mist clouded the room and what appeared to be shadowy hands tried to reach out to him. He smirked as he opened his eyes. There was a red tinge in them that made him look menacing yet disgustingly handsome as he looked powerful and in control._

 _'So she returns…'_

 _There was a great celebration as the Queen and her Senshi teleported to the front of the Crystal Tokyo palace. The shitennou were waiting for them in their knightly uniforms. Bowing to each other Serenity couldn't help but notice the sly smiles they gave each other, apart from Jadeite. He looked on detached from everything. As they walked into the palace Jadeite retreated needing time to himself._

 _'They are all so happy and yet I can't be….'_

 _'That's because of me….' Jadeite whizzed round to see Rei watching him. They were standing in a small private library. Rei was in her shrine costume looking tired. Jadeite just stared at her._

 _'Please….say something…'_

 _'Why him?' Jadeite shot her a cold look._

 _'It was an accident, it meant nothing, I don't love him. I missed you. I kept thinking about the day Metalia took you away from me. I never thought you would come back'. Jadeite shook his head._

 _'Of all the men you could have chosen you chose my King and now I have to serve him whilst watching him raise your son to be the next King, do you know how that feels?' Rei started to cry as she saw how angry and hurt he was._

 _'I mean, don't you get it? Every day since I have come back I have had to watch you and him raise a child that you both created. Every time I watch you guys it's like you ripping my heart out and stamping on it!' Jadeite looked away as he tried to calm himself. Rei tried to reach out to him but he pushed her hand away._

 _'Please…I love you, it's always been you' Jadeite looked at her and for the first time he came back he really looked at her. Her hair was no longer shiny or full but limp and dry. Her eyes were puffy from all the shed tears. She had gone skinny and weak barely able to stand._

 _'What the hell happened to you Mars?' Jadeite grabbed her before she fell to the ground._

 _Serenity was shown to her rooms. It was lavishly decorated with gold carvings with rich reds and purples. Sighing she sat down. She had felt strange being so close to where Endymion was staying. This room she was in would be considered the Queens rooms._

 _'What is he trying to say I wonder placing me here?' Serenity was tired from all the celebrations. She had noticed that he wasn't there and that worried her. Walking out of her room to get some air Serenity felt as if someone was watching her._

 _'When did this place feel…so….so…'_

 _'Dark?' Serenity turned round and saw Endymion leaning against the wall watching her intently. She didn't like the way his eyes took in all her body, so possessively, almost like an animal hunting it's pray._

 _'You scared me, what are you doing here all alone?'_

 _'I could ask you the same thing Serenity' Endymion smirked noting moving from his position._

 _They stood there looking at each other. Serenity didn't like this feeling of dread creeping up within her. He hadn't moved keeping his eyes fixed on her coldly._

 _'You destroyed me' Endymion started to move towards her._

 _'You tore my world apart not giving me a chance. Then I realised the truth. You thought you were higher than me and this was the perfect opportunity to strike out on your own' Serenity shook her head not believing what she was hearing._

 _'No Endymion, you took it all away from us' Endymion grabbed her waist and drew her close to him. She caught her breath as he started to sniff her scent taking all of her into his senses. She couldn't move. She never remembered Mamoru being so…so passionate and yet, there was something not right about it._

 _'Please…stop…' Endymion muffled her words by devouring her mouth. He kissed her with such a passion that Serenity was almost delirious. His hard strong body pressed against her pushing her into the wall. Lost in passion she didn't see his eyes turn red. She didn't notice that he had moved his right hand away placing it in his pocket and pulling out a knife._

 _"Serenity, where are you?' Naru called out. Endymion sensed she was coming and quickly placed the knife back in his pocket and then quickly let go of Serenity. He smirked and walked away leaving Serenity dazed. He would get her next time._

* * *

 **Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews and those who have followed and favourite this story :)**

 **The next chapter will introduce Serenity's new love. I have messaged some of you regarding the new love. It is hard to explain without giving too much away but hopefully as the story progresses you will see the twist I mean, it may not work and might be a mistake for the story but I hope it does work.**

 **I also hope the paragraphs are not too long and I apologise if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. I re-read the story to check but I may have missed some.**

 **I will update soon, maybe by end of weekend. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will see you guys soon :)**


	5. The Alternative

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

Chapter Four – The Alternative

 _The winds battered Pluto forcing her to dig her garnet rod into the ground. Beams of light whirled around her blinding her as she tried to focus on the source of these occurrences. It grew cold and then hot and the wind grew worse and worse turning into a whirlwind. Chaos in what was normally a quiet place._

 _'What is the meaning of this?' Pluto struggled to hold on as the winds pushed her forwards and then backwards messing up her hair. She was desperate to rub her eyes as dirt had got in them but she grew afraid that if she let go she would be lost in time._

 _Suddenly images of different time streams appeared. Some happy and some not so happy but one in particular caught her interest. A man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes looked worried as he was lifted up into the air away from a battle scene and teleported somewhere. Pluto didn't have time to focus on this peculiar image as the winds suddenly stopped and Pluto found herself on the floor. Looking around she finally understood what was happening. It was like finally finding the right key to open that door you had been battling to get through. Time was changing itself._

 _'What do you mean Pluto?' Saturn looked concerned as she watched Pluto splutter words out in quick succession._

 _'It's time, the time stream, its resetting itself…'_

 _'But how can that be?'_

 _'This wasn't the future for THIS time. Endymion's actions has altered the time line and therefore crossed over to the alternative universes, I think something or someone was teleported to our time to reset it but who and how I don't know yet' Pluto sat herself down and looked at the baby Chibiusa who Saturn, Uranus and Neptune had looked after in Pluto's absence._

 _'So we have something or someone to look out for, should we tell the others?' Neptune looked at Uranus who shook her head._

 _'Let's wait and see, we need to investigate this'_

 _He woke up to the smell of fresh grass and the smell of flowers. He could hear a river not too far away and as the warm air caressed his face he opened his eyes to see an old woman staring at him. Startled he got up quickly and then took in the peaceful surroundings. The old woman was short with her grey hair tied back. She wore a blue dress with a white cardigan. She supported herself with a brown cane._

 _'Interesting' she whispered as the man got up and placed a hand on his back._

 _'Very curious….' She placed a finger on her chin as the man continued to take in his surroundings with a confused look on his face. Rubbing his hands through his shoulder length black hair he placed his deep blue eyes on the old woman._

 _'Where am I? This isn't my home' his deep voice sent shock waves down her spine._

 _'No, I don't suppose it is young man' the dark haired man looked at her suspiciously._

 _'Do you know why I am here?'_

 _'Well, that depends, maybe you should tell me where you were before and then we will take it from there, let's go inside, and I'll make some tea'._

 _The old woman's home was a little cottage away from the towns. She had only one other neighbour and that was another woman who had left the palace after her daughter had fallen pregnant to the King. The old woman although originally from earth had fallen in love with a man from the outer planets and she left with him. She came back to see the earth had changed into crystal Tokyo. She never benefited from not growing old but she held no resentment. She sacrificed it for love._

 _The Cottage was a simple home and the old woman led the dark haired man into her small kitchen and sat him down. She had a tea pot ready and placed the green tea and hot water in it humming as she was doing it. The humming calmed the man as he watched her place two cups and then the tea pot on the table. They were both sat on wooden chairs and she waited a few minutes for the tea to brew. She then proceeded to pour it._

 _'What's your name?' the old woman began to sip her tea._

 _'Tatsuo' he didn't want to state his full name as he wasn't sure if he could trust this woman._

 _'Hmmm Tatsuo, good name' the old woman smiled._

 _'What is your name?' Tatsuo smiled a little at the old woman._

 _'Lily, just Lily' Lily held a sparkle in her eyes as she saw him relax and start to sip his own tea._

 _'So how did you get here?'_

 _'Well, that's it, I don't know. One minute I was alone on the battlefield and the next I woke up here. I remember a great wind. It was so powerful and before I knew it I was lifted up into the air' Lily nodded._

 _'Why were you on the battlefield?' Tatsuo stiffed slightly._

 _'There was a great war in my land. My father the King had been murdered and I was his only son so it was my duty to avenge him. The advisors told me to go to war with these people and we lost' Tatsuo's eyes clouded over as his memories of that fateful moment before he was lifted up into the air started to come back._

 _'So are you a prince or a king?'_

 _'Ah, I suppose a king, I had my coronation just before we went to war' Tatsuo regarded the woman._

 _'Who exactly are you?'_

 _'Oh I'm just a crazy old woman' Lily smirked._

 _'I have located the source' Neptune had left the computer room within the moon kingdom. Uranus had fallen asleep having stayed up most of the night soothing Chibiusa to sleep with Pluto. Pluto looked blurry eyed but instantly focussed her attentions on Neptune. Saturn was holding Chibiusa but was listening._

 _'An abnormality happened on earth and I have located it. Thankfully it is out in the country so we shouldn't attract too much attention, Saturn can you stay with Chibiusa while we go and investigate?' Saturn nodded and smiled at the sleeping Chibiusa._

 _It feels strange here, the earth I mean' Uranus had an uneasy feeling as they landed on the earth in front of a small cottage. It was night time and all that could be heard was the river and owls._

 _'I have felt this strangeness ever since the Queen left the planet for the moon' Pluto looked around trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary._

 _'If what you say is true then how would time reset itself? I feel a darkness coming and I know Saturn feels it too' Neptune turned her gaze towards the cottage._

 _'I think we should go there, I know who lives there' Pluto had a small smile creep up on her face and she walked up to the cottage. Knocking on the door it opened and revealed a small old woman._

 _'Lily, I should've known it would be you' Neptune and Uranus looked at each other confused._

 _'You took long enough Senshi, for someone guarding time I wouldn't expect you to be late like this' Lily smiled as she hugged Pluto._

 _'These are strange times Lily, great changes are occurring'_

 _'You can say that again, I have a visitor here that I think you should meet, surprised me when I saw him'._

 _They froze as they saw the sleeping man on a couch in the living room._

 _'No, it can't be! it's impossible!' Uranus was shaking at what she saw._

 _'How can this be?' Neptune was shocked. Pluto regarded the man with curiosity._

 _'So that is how time will reset itself, interesting….'_

 _'What are we going to do Pluto, this changes everything' Neptune walked closely up to the sleeping man taking in his features._

 _'He has longer hair…..' Neptune noted._

 _'He looks so much like him, it's crazy' Uranus hesitated walking closer to the man._

 _'I fear for what this means' Pluto looked mysterious._

 _'What do you mean by that?' Uranus levelled._

 _'If he is here to reset time, what does that mean for the current King? It explains the strangeness on the earth….I think this man might be safer with us' Pluto mumbled loud enough to be heard._

 _'Oh, I am not leaving him, you will have to take me with you' Lily came into the room._

 _'Are you sure Lily?' Pluto looked concerned._

 _'Yes, this man has had enough changes in his life, with all that is about to befall him I think I should be there for him' Lily smiled at the man in a motherly way._

 _'Fine, we better leave now, it's going to take a lot to explain why he is on the moon' Pluto took out a time key getting ready to teleport everyone to the Moon._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was hard watching his father being buried. There was a huge turnout. He was buried next to his mother as his father had wanted. He knew he wouldn't have time to mourn. Coming out of the council meeting, the council ordered for his immediate coronation and urged an all-out war to end this. Looking at these twelve old men Tatsuo seethed in silent anger but he knew his duty._

 _As his coronation approached he felt overwhelmed by the responsibilities that were being heaped on his shoulders. He had only one other sibling, his sister Violet who had been taken by the enemy. He felt his world had fallen apart when he was told about his sweet, kind sister. The only true friends he had were his knights. Junichi knight of Patience and Harmony, Hiroki knight of Intelligence and Comfort, Kioshi Knight of Purification and Healing and the leader of the Knights, Tadao Knight of Purity and Affection. They would stand by his side no matter what Tatsuo's choice was._

 _The coronation was a grand affair. The celebrations were made to show their power and might. Tatsuo saw through the whole charade. It sickened him. All he wanted was a small ceremony without all the fanfare._

 _'Well, at least it's all over now' Junichi smiled as Kioshi ruffled the short blonde's hair._

 _'It is not ALL over, there is the small matter of the WAR' Kioshi winked as his long tied up blonde hair jumped in the air as he tried to catch up with Hiroki._

 _'Nothing to be concerned about, the enemy are no match for us' Hiroki pride fully stated as he tried to push some of his long reddish brown hair out of his face. Tadao was walking alongside Tatsuo. Tadao had unusually long silver hair which made him stand out and his presence could be quite intimidating for those who did not know the kind man that lurked underneath._

 _'Once the war is over, we can start all over again, and we can build the kind of Kingdom you have always dreamed of' Tatsuo smiled at his friend._

 _'I hope so, I have only ever wanted a kingdom filled with peace, of course having lots of fun as well' Tatsuo chuckled._

 _They didn't expect the enemy's army to be so large and vicious. They had powers that none of them were expecting. Thankfully Tatsuo and his knights were gifted with their own powers so as they lay waste to each other on the battlefield. Tatsuo saw each of his knights fall to their deaths. It was an absolute bloodbath and soon Tatsuo found he was the last one standing as he dispatched the opposite sides leader with his gold kingly sword._

 _A feeling of emptiness placed itself in his heart. All his dear friends and family were dead. There was nothing left. No Kingdom to rule as most had fled or died. He was the last of the Kings that bore a specific name and he had no idea where his sister was._

 _Was this it? Was this the price of war and justice? Why couldn't they find a way to sort through their problems? Why did it have to end like this? He felt like a lonely child with no home. Where would he go?_

 _It was sudden. As Tatsuo placed his sword back in its sheath the wind came blowing him to the ground. As he tried to hold onto the earth he saw a bright light and then what appeared to be like a golden crystal. Then a boy appeared with white hair and blue eyes. As Tatsuo tried to focus his gaze on the boy he was picked up into the air. He fell into darkness and was not sure what to do. Soon he saw a man in a white suite with a mask on his face. Tatsuo couldn't believe his eyes. This man looked like him except, his eyes and, that dark aura. Then there was a flash of light and he found himself on what appeared to be earth. Confused he didn't remember the things he had seen. All he could concentrate on now was this old woman staring at him._

* * *

 **Hi Guys back with an update :)**

 **Thanks so much to all who have followed, favourite and reviewed this story, it really does keep me going and improving the story. I apologise if there are longer paragraphs here it was the dialogues that made them long.**

 **The story will start to pick up more as we will see more of Rei and the darkness within Endymion, he will get a lot worse.**

 **Tatsuo is the new love and he has a big part in the story considering who he actually is, hopefully you guys can guess who he is :)**

 **I will update soon with the next chapter, again I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. The story is starting to get a little complicated but hopefully it will still make sense.**

 **Will see you guys really soon and thank you all so much for the support :) xxx**


	6. The Lonely Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

Chapter Five – The Lonely Queen

 _Motoki and Naru had spent a lot of time together. It was strange, in the past they were friends but there was no real depth but now they found solace in each other. They were both worried about their monarchs and felt they couldn't talk to anybody about their concerns. They walked through the gardens together, stayed in the palace library, ate lunch together and every now and again Motoki would get a little romantic and sweep Naru off her feet. She didn't understand the feelings she had for him and she didn't feel she had the time to ponder on them. Her mind was focussed on her Queen and dear friend. Would life give Motoki and Naru a chance? Who knows? Maybe fate will feel charitable and allow some happiness into their world which chaos seemed to inhabit right now._

 _Serenity tried to avoid Endymion after that close encounter. She was angry that she had lost herself to him even after he accused her of thinking of herself. She told Naru what happened because it had taken Naru a while to make Serenity come to her senses._

 _'It was strange Naru-chan, I still can't believe that was Endymion' Naru-chan was quiet. She had been watching Endymion since they had arrived and she had noted the aggressive look he had in his eyes when he saw Serenity. His eyes would trace her body as if he owned her._

 _'I suggest we tread carefully' Naru's voice had taken a different turn. It was not Naru speaking now but the Goddess of the Dawn, Eos._

 _'Eos?' Serenity had started to feel that Naru was coming to terms with her new identity._

 _'I think we should leave, something is not right here, there is a change in the air. The winds blow in different directions to where I do not know, not where we would hope…. we are not safe here, I will arrange for us to be teleported. The Inner Senshi can stay here and finish the procession' Naru walked out summoning the guards. Serenity knew better than to argue._

 _'We have word that the Queen is returning' Luna came out of the prayer room and met Pluto._

 _'Pluto what is wrong?' Pluto looked at the feline and smiled._

 _'Nothing is wrong, not yet anyway'. Luna didn't know what to make of that and decided she would wait for answers when the time was right._

 _'Where the hell am I now?' Tatsuo got up from bed and looked around the room he had been placed in. It was small and comfortable with a small bookcase, a round table, a cushioned chair and his new bed apparently. He noticed Lily was sat on the cushioned chair knitting._

 _'You're awake, good, there is much to tell you it would seem' Lily looked up and smiled at him. He couldn't help but feel calm. Pluto walked into the room and placed her garnet rod against the wall. She then proceeded to sit on the bed ignoring the astonished looks Tatsuo was giving her._

 _'Tatsuo is your name correct?' Tatsuo nodded._

 _'Who are you?' Tatsuo felt slightly intimated by this woman._

 _'I am Pluto….'_

 _'That's a planet not a person' Tatsuo's eyes widened. Pluto's expression changed into realisation as she watched him._

 _'You come from a world filled with only myths I presume, no Gods or Goddesses, no-one with any powers?' Tatsuo shook his head._

 _'Some have powers but no Gods or Goddesses; they live in books where they belong'. Tatsuo kept himself out of the equation with those who had powers._

 _'You are in a different world now Tatsuo, a world that will become your home'_

 _'I have a home'_

 _'What happened to it?' Pluto already knew the answer as she had started to investigate where he came from._

 _'Well, I come from a Kingdom called Elis. We lived in peace and ruled almost all lands. Everything changed so suddenly. People started to rise up and fight for some warrior. That warrior who I will not dignify to name killed my father. I became King and was set to avenge my father. A massive war happened and we lost. Everything and everyone I loved was gone. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. I had killed so many people to save our Kingdom and it was for nothing. As I watched all their bodies scattered on the battlefield I felt this strong wind and then I found myself in your world' Tatsuo sighed as he looked at Pluto._

 _'You don't have anything to return to do you?' the question caught Tatsuo off-guard._

 _'No, there isn't anything to return to'._

 _Serenity had said her goodbyes but she couldn't get the look Endymion had given her out of her head._

 _'We will see you soon, it is in your contract to the earth, let's not let another year go by Usa…' his eyes were dark and cold and Serenity wanted to recoil but couldn't as he kissed her cheek. Back on the Moon she went straight to bed. The inner Senshi were to follow within the week so for now Serenity waited for her friends to return._

 _Lying on her huge bed with the lights out Serenity cried. She had started to feel alive again when Endymion had kissed her. She was desperate to feel his touch again. To feel his body pressed against hers locked in a passion like no other. Tossing and turning sleep eluded her as she kept thinking about Endymion. Maybe she could find a way to be with him again. Rei had kept her distance but she knew Rei was desperate to return to her and the Senshi. She felt terrible that Endymion still hadn't seen their nearly one year old daughter and promised herself he would see his daughter. Maybe she could bring them all together again. Maybe Crystal Tokyo could still happen._

 _Getting up and throwing away her covers, Serenity cursed herself for lulling her senses. There was no way she could get back with him. Everything had changed, he had changed the most. Walking out of her room the palace guards bowed to their beloved Queen smiling at her and asking after her health. She smiled at them warmly but inside she was dying. She was desperate to find somewhere where she could find solace. Running outside she found herself by the fountain of Serenity. Looking at the statue of the great Goddess she began to cry freely. She let her tears roll down her cheeks and fall to the floor. She didn't notice the figure behind her watching her._

 _She looked so sad to him. A beautiful woman like that shouldn't be crying. She was captivating and alluring. Her beautiful silver hair glowed as he saw her from behind. As he moved forward he stepped on a twig that made a crunching sound. Serenity instantly turned round and what she saw shocked the life out of her. It couldn't be? He was back on earth not here. And yet, there were differences. His hair was longer but still black. And those eyes…they held warmth rather than the coldness Serenity had seen only recently. He was the same build and height that was for sure but there was a difference. There was an inner calm about this man. His eyes held understanding and sympathy. He was obviously strong and his muscles were well defined in his black armoured suit and red cape._

 _Serenity felt her knees buckle as he continued to stare at her. Questioning her, wondering why she was staring back at him._

 _'No, it….it….no….' Serenity stuttered as she was lost in his eyes. She saw concern instantly in them and as she was about to fall to the ground, Tatsuo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up. They were inches away from each other. Her breathing quickened as she smelled the freshness of him….grass….roses…._

 _He couldn't move. Her eyes held his and it was as if time had stopped and held them in that moment. It crept on them gradually as Tatsuo lifted Serenity back to her feet slowly and gently._

 _'Are you alright my Queen' Tatsuo had a sweet but firm voice, serenading Serenity. She was lost in this man. She felt as if she had been teleported right back to the Silver Millennium the moment she fell in love with Endymion._

 _'You look so much like him' Serenity began to cry as she felt her heart break. Tatsuo was lost for words but instantly held her close to him and let her cry. He rocked her gently to try and soothe her._

* * *

 _Days had passed since Jadeite had last spoken to Rei. Her eyes always sought him out even when she had her son Youta in her arms but he was still so angry at her. He chastised himself for being weak. He understood why she did what she did, he really did. She didn't know if he would ever come back and he had hoped she would find a new love but his Prince and King! He shook with anger even thinking about it._

 _Serving his King became harder and harder. Everyone started to notice a difference in Endymion. He yelled more often demanding obedience and he even pushed Rei to the ground when she questioned his actions. She was the only one to openly defy him and he threw her in prison! Jadeite's heart ached as he saw her being taken away by the guards. The Senshi were present and even Jupiter was shocked as she saw the former Senshi of Mars being handled roughly._

 _'I don't like this one bit' Nephrite kicked a stone as the Shitennou took time out to catch up with one another. It was dark and Endymion was preoccupied with a small party. He had dragged a pretty young girl onto his lap and started looking at her seductively. There were not many women who could resist him._

 _'Come on, you must see the change in him….he was never like this before' Nephrite exclaimed when the rest remained silent._

 _'I do not doubt your observations but what can we do?' Zoisite looked up towards where the moon was._

 _'They will be leaving us soon…' Zoisite's eyes became distant as he thought about Mercury._

 _'I don't want to think about it' Kunzite said sharply._

 _'They're leaving tomorrow' Jadeite ignored the hard look Kunzite gave him._

 _'I wonder why the Queen hasn't forgiven him yet, he does love her' Zoisite looked at Kunzite._

 _'I can understand her feelings' they all turned to Jadeite._

 _'Come now Jadeite, we know why you feel this way' Nephrite added._

 _'Really…. I don't think she is angry about the cheating anymore, I think it is a lot deeper than that' they all stopped walking._

 _'Explain Jadeite' Zoisite looked interested._

 _'He fought against their future. The very future they had sacrificed so much for. She looked forward to spending the rest of her life with him, she never had doubts but he did and how does she know if she gets back with him he won't have doubts again, will she be able to survive that kind of pain?' Zoisite nodded understanding the situation._

 _'How about you, can you forgive Rei if Serenity does?' Kunzite looked at Jadeite curiously._

 _'Maybe, someday, I still love her….she is my soulmate'._

 _Rei sat alone in a dark, damp cellar. She had a chain to her right wrist and there was only a small window where people sometimes kicked dirt down by accident. She didn't care how she looked anymore. She was broken. She hadn't seen her son in weeks and she was often left to starve._

 _Was this her punishment? A life filled with loneliness and misery? She started to cry unable to restrain the sobs that broke out of her body and shook her very being. It was the lowest she had ever been._

 _After the inner Senshi had left Jadeite went to look for Rei._

 _'Mars?' she turned round and faced the man she had always loved standing outside the iron bars._

 _Jadeite was shocked at what he saw. This wasn't what he wanted. Sure he was angry but he would never wish this on her. Jadeite focussed his energy and melted the bars allowing himself in. he walked up to Rei and then placed a hand on the chain also melting it._

 _'Can you get up?' Rei shook her head. She was too weak to even breathe anymore._

 _'Fine' Jadeite picked Rei up and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _'Where are you taking me?'_

 _'Where you belong, back with your friends….'_

 _Tatsuo continued to wonder around the moon kingdom unsure of where he truly belonged. He felt lost and tired. This was so much to take in. Lily had been a great help to him. She advised him and listened to his troubles. What he hadn't told her were the thoughts he had about the Queen. Ever since that night he hadn't seen her, only passing glimpses. It was as if she was trying to avoid him. He didn't like it but what could he do. He was living on her kindness so questioning her may not be the best move for him to make. Sighing in frustration he headed to the patio in front of the moon palace._

 _She couldn't get his face out of her head. So many memories of the past started to invade her thoughts. She kept seeing Prince Endymion after she saw Tatsuo. He looked so much like him. The kindness and inner confidence permeated this man's being. His strength and yet gentleness struck Serenity hard and she was unsure how to feel. She quivered whenever he looked at her. She just couldn't stay in the same room as him yet._

* * *

 _Was love supposed to feel like this? A yearning for someone who has changed and yet a desire to be with someone new? Was it supposed to hurt so much, shaking your very being? She struggled with the changes that were taking place. Why should she have to suffer like this? Hadn't she sacrificed everything for the perfect future? Now the future was shattered into a million pieces of glass. They all once thought they would all be together again but that was a lie. It was a lie to cover up the misery that awaited them. Through one man's actions pain entered their world and crushed all their dreams. The friendships they thought would survive forever were now torn apart like ripped up paper. They were trying to fit the pieces back together again. There was light still and as long as there was still light, there was hope and as long as hope was still there then they could still build a future._

* * *

Hi, I'm back with chapter five :)

 **I want to thank all those who have PM me, really appreciate it. I also want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story, it is such a massive encouragement.**

 **I received a guest review today and just wanted to clear up the questions. Neo-Queen Serenity is nearly 23 now as time has gone by and the senshi , shitennou, Motoki, Naru and Endymion are all in their twenties. I think Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity when she was 22 and had Chibiusa around then. There is a lot more to the plot than the summary. They are all reaching their full power levels and will need it with the up coming battle ahead. They were all living normal lives right up to the point when Mamoru changed their future. How Mamoru was uncertain about his future is a little bit harder to explain. He mainly had doubt about his own abilities and then twisted it into the idea that he didn't want his future dictated to him. He never really thought about what he was doing, another reason will be explained in chapter six which I must warn is going to be dark as Endymion gets a lot worse.**

 **I hope that answers the questions, it hasn't appeared in the reviews section so hope you get the chance to read it here :)**

 **Chapter six will be up soon and things certainly take a turn for the worse with Endymion as he really turns bad mwahahahahahhaha**

 **I will also be adding someone else from Tatsuo's world in chapter seven.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I do apologise for any mistakes. Hopefully it flows with the whole story so far.**

 **See you guys in a day or two :) xxxx**


	7. The redemption of Rei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

 _Chapter Six – The Redemption of Rei_

 _Yearning was her first emotion when she landed on the moon. It was beautiful and peaceful. Jadeite had mange to contact Mercury and begged her to let him come to the moon with Rei. Mercury reluctantly agreed._

 _'She will have to plead to the Queen to stay' were Mercury's parting words. Arriving on the moon Jadeite had a feeling he may not be able to return back to the earth. He may well have committed treason for this act._

 _'I have alerted the Queen of your arrival, she wishes to see Rei' Uranus took one look at Rei at first in anger and she was ready to give Rei a going over but then she couldn't help the pity that had started to creep in her heart. She had never seen Mars so weak and feeble. She was like a child in Jadeite's arms. Neptune nudged Uranus warning her not to say anything, now was not a good time for a confrontation. Rei had started to think about her son Youta and her heart yearned to retrieve her son. He would be wondering where his mother was._

 _Jadeite continued to hold onto Rei as they walked towards the throne room. It was night time so most people were asleep. Serenity thought it best to have the meeting away from prying eyes._

 _Serenity paced the rooms unsure on how to feel. She had been told how Endymion had Rei dragged away like a common criminal. She felt pained as she imagined the scene but she was still upset about everything that had happened._

 _Nothing could have prepared Serenity for what she saw. Rei was gradually put back on her feet by Jadeite. He held onto her waist steadying her. She had grown skinny and her face looked tired. There was no fire in her eyes anymore and she struggled to keep her eyes on Serenity._

 _'My God, what happened….' Serenity couldn't stay angry. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't be angry._

 _'I am sorry for this intrusion your majesty but I feared for her safety on the earth'_

 _'It's ok Jadeite and please, call me Serenity, you are a friend' Serenity walked up to Rei and placed a hand on her drawn in cheeks. They felt hollow. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as she gazed upon the beautiful Serenity._

 _'I am so sorry…..' Rei started to cry as she fell into the arms of Serenity. Serenity cradled her and tried to soothe her._

 _'I know you are Rei-chan, I know you are'._

 _Serenity had rooms made ready for Rei to go in and rest. It would take time for her to regain her strength. Jadeite was also welcomed to stay on the moon until he knew what he was going to do. Jadeite found himself walking around the palace and making friends with the guards. He was shocked at how peaceful it was. Yes there was an argument every now and again but that was to be expected. As he walked about he noticed a man standing by a small fountain. A feeling of familiarity and fear crept in his heart. As he got closer he saw the shoulder length black hair. The build of this man suggested he was strong. The man sensed Jadeite and turned round. What Jadeite saw changed his life forever._

 _Pluto sensed Jadeite's uncertainty as she walked up to the two men staring at each other._

 _'No, there is no way….'_

 _'Jadeite, come with me, I will explain everything' Tatsuo was also shocked at seeing Jadeite. It was like seeing a ghost._

 _'I'm sorry Pluto, you need to explain it again because it's just too damn hard to believe' Jadeite started to rub his forehead._

 _'Jadeite, it's not hard. Time is resetting itself' Jadeite looked at her incredulously._

 _'But how does that involve him, he looks like Endymion!'_

 _'That is because he is' Jadeite was floored._

 _'How can that be, Endymion is here already' Pluto nodded._

 _'You are right, he is but he has changed this universe's destiny and now time has to reset everything hence why Tatsuo is here' Jadeite rubbed his forehead again._

 _'How do you know he is King Endymion?'_

 _'Apart from looking like him, his family name is Endymion. Every king although they have a personal name takes on the name of King Endymion. He had a coronation in his universe so he is already King. He also had four knights that were just like you and the others which is why he looked like he had seen someone from the dead. He never married in his time and nearly all his family and friends are dead so he is alone. Because of this I believe the time stream picked him up and brought him here to reunite the moon and the earth and most importantly, to reunite with Serenity and raise Chibiusa, I believe he is more like the Endymion from the Silver Millennium rather than Mamoru Chiba' Pluto sighed as she saw Jadeite nodding trying to take it all in._

 _'Does Serenity know?' Pluto shook her head._

 _'She suspects something but I haven't explained anything yet' Jadeite froze._

 _'Pluto, can two people of the same person remain together in the same time?' Pluto shook her head._

 _'So what does that mean for our current King?' Pluto again shook her head._

 _'I don't know. I fear something is going to happen. I know that the two cannot share the same space, one will have to go….' Jadeite's eyes grew wide._

 _'So, peace will not remain, we will have to fight for it all over again'._

 _Serenity couldn't believe that Endymion would ever do such a terrible act. No, this wasn't him it couldn't be. Endymion may be cold sometimes but he would never go to such great lengths. They were once all friends so surely he would remember that. A sudden thought struck her mind. She called one of the guards to get Naru. After a few minutes Naru rushed in._

 _'What is wrong? I came as quick as I could' Naru saw a determined look in her Queens eyes._

 _'This is all my fault, he hasn't seen his daughter and she is nearly a year old, I must quickly go down to the earth and introduce them, I have waited too long' Naru shook her head not believing what she was hearing._

 _'Usagi-chan, you know the way he is behaving, he clearly has no care for consequences or responsibilities, he is becoming cruel. Poor Rei has not seen her son in weeks and the boy must be over a year now'. Serenity sighed._

 _'I have to do this; it may help him come back to his senses'._

 _Serenity had Naru gather her daughter's things and they both left within hours of their conversation not telling anyone. Teleporting to the front of Crystal Tokyo it was dark and almost silent. Most of the guards were drunk and they jeered at the Queen._

 _'What on earth has he allowed to happen to them, look how quickly things are deteriorating' Naru's eyes were wide open and she held Chibiusa closer._

 _'Come on, I think I see Kunzite' Serenity started to walk fast waving her hands in the air to alert Kunzite. He turned round and was surprised to see her._

 _'Your majesty, we had no word you were coming'_

 _'Please don't call me that, I am Usagi still, I need to see Endymion, where is he?'_

 _'In the throne room, I will take you to him Serenity' Serenity smiled preferring him at least calling her Serenity and not 'your majesty'. They walked down a hallway where only a few guards remained sober. Kunzite shook his head in disgust at the young men who were messing about._

 _'I am sorry you have to see this, it is becoming hard to control them….I haven't seen Jadeite for a while so the others have gone out looking for him' Serenity stiffened._

 _'He is with us….' Kunzite stopped._

 _'Why?'_

 _'He took Rei from prison and brought her to us, I suggested he stay until things cool down' Kunzite nodded at the wisdom and decided not to argue. Opening the red curtain to the throne room Serenity saw Endymion sat down with a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes were closed but he sensed a change in the room._

 _'You have brought guests general?' Endymion opened his eyes and saw the once love of his life. Serenity took Chibiusa from Naru and started to walk up to Endymion. Endymion then got up and for the first time he saw his beautiful daughter. She had a full head of pink hair and her eyes were closed as she was sleeping._

 _'She's wonderful….' Endymion wanted to cry but at the same time anger erupted in his heart._

 _'Endymion, why did you put Rei in prison?' Serenity looked up at him taking a risk with his temperament._

 _'She openly defied me, I am the King I can't have people thinking they can challenge me' Endymion turned round._

 _'I know I should've brought our daughter to you a long time ago, for that I am sorry' Endymion started to chuckle wickedly._

 _'Oh, you are sorry, and what if I don't forgive you for it' Serenity was stumped, she had not anticipated this._

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'You can't forgive me but expect me to forgive you?'_

 _'Endymion that was different….'_

 _HOW!' Endymions' voice boomed which made Kunzite watch over the throne room more closely._

 _Serenity started to shake. She then passed the now crying Chibiusa to Naru and indicated for her to leave. Naru left knowing that going to the moon was the best and safest option for Chibiusa._

 _'Please watch over Serenity, I am going to send the Senshi to collect her' Kunzite nodded as he watched Naru run out of the palace._

 _'This isn't you' Serenity stated simply. Endymion smirked._

 _'Isn't it….' Serenity had a worried expression on her face._

 _'Come now, think about it, think about all we have been through. Every time we faced a dark force what would normally happen, I would be taken and turned over to the supposed dark side' Serenity started to shake her head not liking where this conversation was going._

 _'And then it hit me, I realised that maybe I am not good, maybe I was never meant to be. It was so easy to turn against all of you. It felt natural and it was the one time I felt at peace. So when you left me I felt crushed but then I realised I don't have to feel this way' Endymion grabbed Serenity's wrist and drew her up close to him._

 _' I realised that even if I gave into my own inner darkness, we are bound to each other and there are only two options for me to be free, you either return to me and accept me as I am or ….' Endymion's eyes turned dark as he placed his arm around her waist. He began to squeeze her tight against him. Serenity was struggling to get out of his grip._

 _'It's your choice, if you want us to be all together again then I suggest you choose option one, if you don't then…well, it's not going to end well for you'._

 _Uranus, Neptune and Pluto ran down the hallway of the moon palace. When Naru had come back she ran to them and placed Chibiusa in Saturns arms._

 _'You have to get to Usagi-chan, she went to see Endymion on earth and I fear for her safety, HURRY!'_

 _'Where are the inner Senshi?'_

 _'They must be asleep, we have no time to lose, go!' Uranus didn't need any more reason to get going. Rei had heard all the commotion and got up, she then followed the Outer Senshi._

 _Kunzite was being held by guards as he tried to get to Serenity. She didn't stand a chance as he drew her in. His golden crystal started to turn dark and wrap a dark aura around Serenity. Before she knew it he started to rip her clothes and assault her. He kissed her roughly and then pushed her to the ground. Serenity couldn't move, she was so shocked and scared. She felt like a scared child trapped in a corner. This wasn't the man she fell in love with. He would never hurt her this way._

 _He pressed his body on top of hers raising her now ripped gown and traced his fingers up her thigh._

 _'Please, don't do this' Endymion's eyes immediately turned red._

 _'You don't get to tell me what to do anymore' he placed his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming out. She was his and no one was going to have her. He would either make her submit to him or kill her. Both options were opened._

 _'I remembered a time when you would drag me back to bed, what has changed, have you become a nun all of a sudden' Serenity was crying now as he looked at her cruelly and continued to assault her, she knew he was about to violate her very being but she was too frightened to do anything._

 _Kissing her neck he felt her tremble. He had all the control now and soon his dark crystal would start to contaminate her heart. If it failed then he had his knife ready to take her life. She took his light away and now he was about to take hers._

 _'GET OFF HER!' Rei had pushed passed the guards and she threw herself at Endymion forcing him back. He hit his hand on his throne and growled in anger._

 _'Rei…..' Rei saw that Serenity's gown was completely ripped. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy from tears._

 _'He didn't…..' Serenity shook her head._

 _'Such a sweet moment, one minute you hate each other and the next you are best friends, how about you both die as best friends….' Endymion pushed out the palm of his hand towards Serenity. A dark energy ball was fired but Rei took the hit. She was sent flying into the air and came back down with a thud._

 _'REI!' Serenity tried to get up but was held back by Endymion. He pulled her back close to him again._

 _'Oh no, we are not finished yet Usako…'_

 _'WORLD SHAKING' Serenity took this opportunity to get out of Endymions grasp as he took the brunt of the attack. Once Endymion was out of the way Serenity ran up to Rei who was barely breathing._

 _'We have to get out of here' Serenity summoned her silver crystal and teleported them back to the moon. Endymion saw them disappear and screamed out in anger._

 _'I WILL GET YOU SERENITY!'._

* * *

Hi guys, back with the next chapter and I hoped you all liked it :)

Thanks to all of you have have favourite, followed and reviewed this story, it has been a great encouragement and the continued advice I get has been a great help with this story.

I had a guest review and I will answer the questions here to the best I can.

Mamoru doubted his own strength and powers protecting Usagi as he viewed most of the time he failed. He didn't want his future dictated to him and this is due to his perceived failures and also he was beginning to be warped in his thoughts. He only saw Rei for a few weeks as a let out not a solution. He was meant to always stay with Usagi but at that point he didn't feel Usagi would understand his feelings. They were all planning for Crystal Tokyo and he just wanted to get on with his own life. I got this idea that he wanted his own life because in the manga and anime of 90's (I think) he left for America leaving Usagi. I wondered if he ever talked about with her before telling her. I don't know maybe I missed that part but this is the idea I ran with for his eventual fall. He does still have feelings for Usagi but now he wants her to submit to him and be obedient.

I hope this helps with the questions you asked :)

I will hopefully update soon and apologise if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do try to avoid them but some do escape.

I also have a new story I am doing at the moment and I will post it up soon.

Thank you all again for the support its been amazing and if you have any questions I will try my best to answer them, they get me thinking about the story and where it is going :)


	8. Loyalties and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

 _Chapter Seven – Loyalties and War_

 _What happens to a friendship if trust is gone? Can it ever be revived? When the picture of the person you once cared about is tossed aside and cast into the fire, would you try to retrieve it, to save at least a fragment? What if there was nothing left but the ashes of what once was a beautiful friendship._

 _Loyalty is given to people we trust and respect. It is not always easily won but once you have it you should treasure it. You should preserve it, keep it alive and never betray it. Do not cast aside loyalty when it is given to you. Someone who was once loyal could turn out to be your worst enemy._

 _Kunzite felt betrayed. It was hard to distinguish his feelings. Walking away from the guards he wanted to be alone, to collect his thoughts. This was not the man he remembered serving all those years ago. Punching a wall in frustration as he left the hallway and walked outside he let the crisp air beat him with the cold wind. He needed to feel something, anything._

 _Did Jadeite know something like this was likely to happen? Is that why he opted to stay on the moon? It made sense but then again Jadeite loved his fellow Shitennou. All these thoughts weighing on his mind tearing him down and all he wanted was to see Venus. To talk to her, listen to her sweet voice; listen to her prattle on about something that doesn't matter. He wanted to be next to her glow. As all these emotions collapsed on him his knees gave way and he fell to the ground while keeping his eyes towards the sky. For the first time ever in his life, all the once intimidating man wanted to do was cry._

 _She felt it in her bones. It was a feeling that erupted in her heart pulsing through her veins._

 _'I have to get to him….' Venus got up from bed and ran to the teleportation room._

 _'He needs me'._

 _A light, a sweet, beautiful light reaching out to him. Her long blonde hair being carried by the wind. Her bright blue eyes looking at him with worry and then…what was it? Oh, love. She took his hand in hers and brought his body towards her._

 _'You're coming with me general and that's an order'. He never took orders but maybe for this one time, he would. He let her lead the way._

* * *

 _The news struck his very being. Anger coursed through his veins. How could that man do that to such an exquisite woman? If he could kill this man he would. Tatsuo found himself running to the fountain of Serenity where he knew at a time like this she would be. Ah, there she was; sitting down looking defeated. She was fiddling with her gown not noticing Tatsuo approach her._

 _'My Queen' she looked up at him. At first she wanted to recoil but then his eyes. They were different, worried and yet, angry?_

 _He sat next to her in a white shirt and black trousers with black boots. He didn't really want to wear his armour; it was not needed in this world yet. Serenity sat very still and stiff. She was scared but at the same time comforted by his presence._

 _'How…um…how are you….um…finding it here?' Tatsuo turned round and smiled at the Queen. She felt her heart skip a beat._

 _'I am getting used to it. It is nothing like my own world but I have nothing to return to'_

 _'What about your sister?' Tatsuo looked at her quizzically but then brushed the feeling aside as to how she knew. He put it down to Pluto._

 _'I don't know if I will find her, I hope her spirit will follow me here. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy and all I wanted was for her to be happy….I think you would have liked her' Tatsuo held out his hand to Serenity. He didn't know why but he felt deep within him it was the right thing to do. Serenity stared at his hand for a second and then took his hand. It felt natural, like something they always did._

 _'How are you?' the question caught Serenity off guard as she stared at his hand._

 _'I will be fine, I have to be right?' Serenity smiled as the old Usagi showed herself, the happy girl who knew how to hide her pain. Tatsuo watched her silently for a moment staring at her intently._

 _'Sometimes, we're allowed to not be ok, sometimes we need to let it all out to be free from it' Serenity opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the words, she just felt tears falling down to the side of her cheeks. Tatsuo wiped them away gently as he smiled at her warmly._

 _'All I seem to be doing since forming the moon kingdom is cry…..I never imagined life to be like this. We're all supposed to be happy and looking forward to the future and yet we're all on edge, it's like standing on the edge of a high mountain waiting to be pushed off' Tatsuo held her close to him and let her rest in his arms._

 _'We'll find that peace soon, I promise'._

 _Naru smiled as she watched them sitting there talking. She wanted Serenity to be happy. She wanted them all to be happy. Peace had eluded them for too long, it was about time they all found something to be joyful about. She then thought of Chibiusa, what future would that child have and what about Rei's son, he was still on earth and had been away from his mother. She watched on at Serenity and wished that this moment in time could last._

 _'It won't last for long' Naru didn't need to turn round to sense Jadeite._

 _'I know…'_

 _'If we want this peace we will have to fight for it' Naru nodded._

 _'I know this; I don't know if she is ready to face it yet, the possibilities' Jadeite stood next to Naru._

 _'I don't know how the others will take it' Naru knew Jadeite meant the Shitennou when they find out about Tatsuo._

 _'Their loyalties will be tested, I hope Tatsuo is a worthy man….how is Rei?'_

 _'Weak, she needs time…Kunzite is here now' Naru nodded again._

 _'It might be best if Kunzite accepts him, the others will trust his judgement and he will trust yours…you have made your choice, I can sense it in you'_

 _'I have, Tatsuo is the Endymion I remembered in the Silver Millennium; he will have a fight on his hands. This battle could destroy us all' Naru sighed._

 _'Then let's make sure it doesn't._

 _Motoki didn't see it coming. Endymion was about to make his move now and he needed soldiers for this battle. Catching Motoki alone Endymion wrapped his darkness around Motoki and made him his slave. There was no moment of hesitation. Motoki couldn't believe what Endymion had turned into. His once good friend had now become a monster._

 _No, this was her fault, thinking she was better than all of them. Yes, he could see the light. As the visions were planted in his mind Endymion laughed. He would have her begging on her knees to him._

 _One by one Endymion started to create a secret army of youma. They didn't have the frailties that people did. They would obey without question. It felt natural to him. He no longer felt as if he was pretending. There was no princess to protect anymore. No princess to watch his failures as he kept trying to save her. No, no more, this time he would be the one at the top. He would be the one to either be her saviour or her executioner._

* * *

 _She didn't know how she ended up in this misty place in front of a large door. She remembered in the Kingdom of Elis she was captured, taken away from her family, a scared child. She remembered being locked up in a carriage travelling somewhere far away. She could almost hear the cries as the battles continued. Then there was a deathly silence. She remembered braking out of the carriage and running. And then she was lifted up into the air screaming her brother's name._

 _'Ah, little one, it was a good thing I could see you clearly' She looked up and saw a regal woman looking down at her._

 _'What is your name?'_

 _'Violet, have you seen my brother Endymion Tatsuo?' Pluto smiled at the little girl._

 _'Yes, I will take you to him now, you are safe Violet, I promise, our Queen will take care of you'._

* * *

 _Tatsuo stood in front of two men who looked like the knights from his own world. Tatsuo was never a man to back down so when Kunzite threw him a cold gaze Tatsuo met him with one of his own._

 _'This will take getting use to…' Kunzite shuffled awkwardly cursing how silly he must look._

 _'I don't think it will take that long' Jadeite spoke quietly. Kunzite nodded._

 _'So are you going to stay here….'Tatsuo looked at Kunzite._

 _'Yes, I have decided that as long as the Queen needs me I will stay and serve her' Jadeite smiled slightly._

 _'It seems that no matter what time or universe Endymion is on, he always find his way to Serenity' Tatsuo looked baffled at Kunzite's statment._

 _'What will take getting used to? from a lot of conversations I have had I seem to resemble someone' Kunzite hoped that Jadeite would answer this complicated question. Jadeite sighed as he realised the explanation fell on his shoulders._

 _'In our world, our universe, we have an Endymion. Now before you say anything listen first. A long time ago, Endymion was prince of the earth and he fell in love with the princess of the moon, Serenity. We fell in love with Serenity's Senshi who you have seen and you have met Pluto who is also a Senshi but that's a whole different story I really don't want to go into. Anyway….an evil woman grew jealous of our happiness and made us, the Shitennou and everyone on the earth attack the moon. We all died. The then Queen Serenity, you know Serenity's mother, well…she gave us all a second chance so we were brought back on the earth years and years later. We, the Shitennou fell again to that evil woman and we fought against our own prince and his princess. Well we died but everything was set right. To bring it to the present we were brought back by Neo-Queen Serenity. King Endymion had cheated on her and broke her heart. He didn't want a future with her, he deluded himself but now he realises what he lost. It would seem that instead of making things right he is hell bent on making her obey her or worse….' Tatsuo clenched his fists._

 _'Mamoru may never have accepted that he was Endymion….that's what I think anyway, the Endymion we knew is not in him anymore, I don't know who our king has become but he is no longer the one I wish to serve. I will serve Neo-Queen Serenity' Jadeite said her name with pride. Kunzite nodded agreeing the same thing, he also pledged himself to her. Tatsuo respected these men for their new found loyalties._

 _'So I am like the Endymion of the past then, the future that was meant to be has now been disrupted and I am here to fix it? How can I fix it?' Kunzite smiled a small smile._

 _'I think you are already fixing it without knowing'._

 _Tatsuo was confused. He didn't want to be a man that had already existed. Yes he was Endymion and he accepted that but he was his own man. He wanted people to respect him for who he was. He had his own feelings, his own mind and beliefs. Would they trust in him as Tatsuo? One thing was for certain. If he was indeed the same Endymion of this time, he knew his feelings towards Serenity, he loved her. Accepting that was easy._

 _Zoisite and Nephrite had decided to leave the earth. After searching for not only Jadeite but now Kunzite, Jupiter came down to find them and tell them what happened. They knew they couldn't stay and serve a King who had displayed such a lack of respect towards his friends. They hated what he was doing. The whole earth was turning dark and it felt as if there was a constant dark cloud over all of them. They followed Jupiter back to the moon._

 _Endymion knew they wouldn't stay. They meant nothing to him. Not anymore. He was going to get what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him. He was about to bring hell to all of them and make them beg for his mercy. The youma were getting stronger, all he had to do was be patient._

 _'I will soon have you Usako….'_

* * *

 _Serenity sat on her throne watching the once loyal men to Endymion bow in front of her and pledged their allegiance. She felt so happy that they would be able to be with the Senshi freely. She begged them not to call her 'Queen' or 'Your Majesty' just call her 'Serenity' or 'Usagi'. They were to be her friends, not her servants. Unpredictably, the Shitennou also bowed in front of Tatsuo. The Senshi gasped as this was the closet they had seen him. The Shitennou proceeded to pledge their allegiance to Tatsuo calling him their new King. Tatsuo told them to rise and to call him by his name. He wasn't sure how to feel. He looked confused to everyone else looking at him but Serenity knew deep down that Tatsuo was thinking he had his friends back._

 _They all settled into a pattern of life. It wasn't Crystal Tokyo but it was home. They wanted peace, craved it but they were not naïve enough to believe that it was all over now. They knew King Endymion was planning something but what they didn't know._

 _The Senshi gradually started to speak to Rei. If Serenity could find a way of being on reasonable terms then so could they._

 _'I won't be too easy on her….' Uranus still gave Rei a cold look whenever she got the chance._

 _'Do you think Usagi-chan will give her pen back? She did save her' Neptune said._

 _'Odango is always ready to forgive if it is sincere, Mars will return one day that is for certain even if I don't like it'._

 _'None of us are sure we'd like it' Jupiter came into the training room with the rest of the inner Senshi stumbling on the conversation._

 _'But it is clear she is trying to make amends, should we not give her a chance?' Mercury placed a finger on her chin, similar to what Zoisite did when he was thinking about something._

 _'It doesn't change the fact that because of her actions all this has happened' Uranus threw at Mercury._

 _'But Mamoru is also to blame, he went to her from what I understood' Venus leaned back against the wall. The Shitennou had also appeared as it was suggested that they attend the training sessions with the Senshi. Saturn and Pluto remained with Chibiusa trying to get Tatsuo to see her._

 _'I am just as angry if not more than you guys are but I have made peace with her' Jadeite spoke looking at Uranus._

 _'She was a Senshi, she vowed to protect the princess but instead she destroyed the princess's future' Uranus yelled._

 _'And she has been punished for it, she can't turn into Sailor Mars and she is unable to read the fires properly, is that not punishment enough, oh and let's not forget Endymion has her son' Venus chipped in trying to make it a level playing field when discussing Rei. The Shitennou didn't know if partaking in this conversation was wise so left Jadeite to speak up._

 _'I understand your anger Uranus, really I do but Rei did go and save Serenity despite how Serenity may feel about her' Uranus huffed._

 _'Its going to take time, I am sure she knows that' Mercury went to stand beside Zoisite as she was starting to feel slightly insecure with all the arguing._

 _'Of course it will take time Ami-chan, I certainly don't know if I can fight with her yet' Jupiter sided with Uranus._

* * *

 _Tatsuo started to spend more and more time with Serenity. They looked perfect together; they fitted into each other's stride like a perfectly fitted glove. He was never too far away from her and started attending the meetings with the councils. He was diplomatic and once given permission, he started to lead the meetings like a true king. One thing that struck Serenity was how much he was like the Endymion of the Silver Millennium. He was nothing like Mamoru Chiba. He was never cold and didn't withhold his feelings when they were needed. He was level-headed, calm but also, strangely, fun. He liked to go for walks and make silly jokes that would have Serenity in stitches. He often partook in the practical jokes Zoisite concocted against Jadeite and he could always see the funny side of things when humour was needed. He was also serious when the occasion rose for it and it was clear for all to see he was a strong warrior. The rest of the Shitennou took to Tatsuo and they gradually built a bond with each other._

 _She didn't see it coming. It crept on her slowly but when it hit her, boy did it hit her. She realised one day that she was falling in love again. She never thought it could or would ever happen to her again. After Mamoru she had resigned herself to a life of solitude, like her mother. Serenity didn't remember is she ever had a father. She had heard a story once that her mother went into the cauldron of life to have her. But part of Serenity always believed that her mother must have loved a man once and chose to remain single. Whatever the case, Serenity had started to prepare a life without a man by her side; she never anticipated that she would fall in love._

* * *

 _Serenity and Tatsuo were called by Pluto into a meeting. Pluto wanted the meeting to be held privately as it was of a sensitive nature. Serenity and Tatsuo were wracking their brains on what it could be._

 _'If this is another Endymion then this will get complicated' Serenity repressed a giggle but then saw the shocked face of Tatsuo as he looked towards the door of the library._

 _'Violet…'he breathed out._

 _'TATSUO!' a little girl with long dark blue hair ran up to Tatsuo. He scooped her in his arms and smiled._

 _'How did you get here…..'_

 _'She found me and said I needed to see Serenity….' Pluto appeared looking happily at the reunion._

 _'Are you the Queen?' Serenity thought the girl to be eight but wasn't certain._

 _'Yes, I am Neo-Queen Serenity and I believe you are Violet, Tatsuo's little sister' Violet made her brother put her down. She then curtsied._

 _'I beg your pardon your majesty, I seek refuge in your kingdom' Serenity was stunned at first at her gracefulness but expected nothing less from the sister of Tatsuo. Serenity bent down to her knees and faced the little girl._

 _'You can stay as long as you want precious, this is your home now' Violet instantly liked Serenity and hugged her tightly. Serenity felt like a mother to her and Violet clinging on to that feeling of warmth like her life depended on it. Serenity vowed to look after Violet from now on raising her as a sister to Chibiusa as well._

 _'I think this family is getting a lot bigger' Tatsuo smiled as he watched his sister in the arms of the Queen._

* * *

 _Happiness doesn't last forever. Sometimes even when we want it to stay it leaves for a time and makes room for tests to come. When the test comes we learn appreciation for what we have. We long for what we had started to create as a happy place. Once the test is here we do all we can to conquer that test and return to what we feel is normal. We try to return to that moment of happiness we had revelled in for a while._

 _Endymion was preparing for his fight. They thought that peace was finally coming. It was war that he was bringing._

* * *

 **Hi I'm back with another update. There are three chapters left now and I might post up again tomorrow. It is coming to its conclusions soon and I again want to thank all you guys for the support you all have given me in reviewing, following and those who have favourite this story.**

 **There is only one chapter with any fighting and that is chapter nine which will be up middle of this week. Its the only time Endymion and Tatsuo will meet, on the battlefield. Hopefully all the story will be up by weekend so I can publish my new story I have bee working, its been a lot harder to write than this one as I am writing from the point of view of a character that is normally seen as a villain :(**

 **Will update soon and sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **See you all soon and hope you all enjoy the rest of the day :) xxx**


	9. Once a long time ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

 _Chapter Eight – Once a long time ago_

 _They had once loved each other so deeply that the whole universe would stand in awe. Their love broke boundaries and surpassed every obstacle. Their love eventually started a war that killed them. They found each other again and their love story continued. It was meant to last for a lifetime. Now their love turned into confusion and then anger at what could have, should have been._

 _He sat on his throne meditating, focussing his anger into a calmness that captured his whole being. It was the second year of Crystal Tokyo and it was the year King Endymion was going to make history. He had planned his attack carefully making sure that he would get his prize. He knew that the people of the Moon expected him to attack but he had made them wait in suspense._

 _His golden crystal had taken on a black aura. It was no longer a golden colour. Elysion had lost its lustre as King Endymions heart had finally turned dark. Helios looked around at his beloved home and wanted to weep for it. All the beautiful trees and flowers wilted and rotted. Deciding to try and reach the moon to warn them of the upcoming attack he pushed his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a small ball of light._

 _'Not all of the golden crystal will be contaminated with your darkness King Endymion, I will give it to someone more worthy now….' Helios put the small golden light back into his pocket and started to walk away from the temple of Elysion._

 _'I guess I'll be seeing Chibiusa sooner than I thought'._

 _A darkness had filled the earth now and Serenity could feel it. Every now and again she wondered if she should attempt to see Endymion. She sat in her throne room which was filled with light and was airy. Still dressed in her regal gown she pondered on what to wear for their outing. Tatsuo had suggested a picnic. He wanted everyone to get together._

 _'I think we need some time to just relax. With everything that is going on I just thought why not have a picnic together?' Serenity agreed with him._

 _Now that picnic didn't look like it was going to happen. A youma had been spotted on the moon which had never happened before, not since the Silver Millennium anyway. Pluto came across it and used her dead scream attack instantly destroying it. Serenity believed that the youma was only sent as a warning. Something bigger was being played here._

 _The moon had become tense. They all felt on edge wondering what the King of the earth was going to do. Since Violet had come Tatsuo had two people he wanted to protect. He had fallen in love with Serenity. He didn't care that he was another version of Endymion and that his feelings would always be strong for her. All he cared about were the present emotions he had. He just didn't know how to tell Serenity._

 _Towards the evening Tatsuo made a promise to himself that he was going to tell her. He asked for her company at dinner, just them two. Serenity saw nothing wrong in it. He couldn't help but notice the slight blush that arose in her cheeks. He decided to wear a black tuxedo style suit knowing that he looked like Tuxedo mask from descriptions he had been given. He shuddered thinking about it trying to decide whether he should change. As he walked down a long thin hallway he kept thinking about what he was going to say._

 _Serenity had chosen a small dining room there were candles lit and there she sat in a plain cream gown with a shawl. She got up when he walked in and gasped._

 _'I'm sorry, I knew I should've changed, it was thoughtless of me….' Serenity sighed and motioned for him to sit._

 _'No, its fine….you should be able to dress how you want Tatsuo-san'. Tatsuo smiled not liking the formality. They had salmon with salad served to them and a bottle of red wine. They made small conversation about Violet, the Senshi and Shitennou romance and even talking about the gardens and Tatsuo's ideas of redesigning it to keep it fresh. They soon found time running away from them as they were comfortable with each other._

 _Suddenly a green human like youma came in the room. It was a male youma with huge muscles. It zoned in on Serenity as she screamed out. Tatsuo got up and placed himself in front of her. The youma smirked and sent out electricity hitting Tatsuo in his chest. He buckled over trying to keep himself up._

 _'Tatsu-chan!' he could hear the anxiety and fear in her voice. She was not prepared for this. The moon had become her home, her sanctuary. It had also become his home and he was not about to let this beast ruin it. Tatsuo steadily got himself up and focussed his energy. Breathing in and out he summoned his golden sword. Power permeated his very being as he felt he was getting stronger. By then the Shitennou and Senshi had arrived but stopped as they saw Tatsuo transform into his black armoured uniform and red cape. A golden crown that was designed as a headband appeared on his head and when he opened his eyes they were no longer blue but a golden colour. The youma had clearly not expected this. Tatsuo raised his sword in the air and then instantly with intense speed brought it down sending a flash of gold light towards the youma. The light crashed into the youma and disintegrated it._

 _He placed his sword on his side and turned to face Serenity. Tatsuo was now Endymion and he looked like a God. He was pure power and strength now. He held out his hand to Serenity. She took it and was lifted up as if she weighed nothing._

 _'Are you alright?' Tatsuo looked at her with concern. Serenity held on to Tatsuo and cried. He stroked her hair and indicated for the others to leave. Tatsuo knew Usagi wouldn't want them to see her like this._

 _They knew that war had been declared. None of them thought it would come to this. Once they had all been friends thinking they had their whole futures ahead of them. Now those dreams were gone. Helios had arrived and asked for an audience with Serenity. She agreed and they spoke. It was a private conversation as Helios had many things to explain to her, especially the last remaining light of the golden crystal. King Endymion didn't know that he didn't have all the power of the crystal. He would soon find out._

 _They prepared for teleportation to the earth. All the Senshi were there with the Shitennou. It was time to end this once and for all. The attack on the Queen was the last straw. Violet was to stay back with Chibiusa and Naru. The Queen had argued that she was to come and fight with them. She knew she was no longer able to change into Sailor Moon but that didn't mean she couldn't help._

 _Before they left Tatsuo went into the nursery to finally see Chibiusa. He had seen her in passing glances but never up close. She was in her crib with Naru watching over her. Naru looked up at Tatsuo and smiled warmly at him._

 _'Go on, it's about time you met her' Tatsuo gulped as he started to walk up to the crib. He could see her head full of pink hair bouncing up and down as she was shaking a rattle. She looked up and stared at Tatsuo. There was silence and for those few moments Tatsuo considered a quick escape before she started to cry. As he walked back Chibiusa noticed and stretched out her arms to him. She wanted him to pick her up._

 _Tatsuo hesitated at first and then gathering up courage he went and picked her up. She giggled in his arms and started to play with the buttons on his shirt._

 _'You are cute little one' she gurgled and giggled while Tatsuo spoke to her in a soft voice. He finally felt he was part of a family now and had more to fight for._

 _Tatsuo had those images running in his mind as they prepared to leave for earth. He had spent that morning meditating with Jadeite focussing his energy. He pondered on how he had spent a lot of time with the Shitennou. He had watched Jadeite spend time with Rei as she recovered. Her bravery earnt the respect of the Senshi again and for this fight Serenity had given her pen back. Rei turned into Sailor Mars and pledged her allegiance to her Queen. Serenity had made it a priority that they get Rei's son back safely. Kunzite and Nephrite spent time with Tatsuo training him in sword fighting but they soon found out that he didn't need much training, he was a skilled fighter already and would clearly be a match for anybody._

 _'I thought I would need to train you to use your sword but seems as though we were also good trainers in your time' Nephrite smirked._

 _'And you don't need to study much as you seem to know most things already, you had a good teacher, not surprising because it was another version of me, not sure what you could've learnt of Jadeite….' Jadeite smacked the back of Zoisites head for that comment. Tatsuo laughed at their antics._

 _'You know sneaking up behind someone is a cheap shot' Jadeite smirked at Zoisite._

 _'You know all about cheap shots' Zoisite gritted his teeth._

 _'Come on, that's enough' Tatsuo slumped to the floor next to Kunzite._

 _'Please let them carry on, it's funny watching the two children fighting' Zoisite and Jadeite both turned to the now laughing Nephrite._

 _'You thinking what I am thinking?' Jadeite raised an eyebrow at Zoisite._

 _'He'll kill us afterwards' Zoisite shrugged his shoulders._

 _'He can try' Zoisite and Jadeite turned their attentions to Nephrite who was still laughing. They approached him slowly._

 _'Should we warn him?' Tatsuo knew this didn't look good._

 _'No, he had this coming' Kunzite smirked. Nephrite stopped laughing and before he could do anything Zoisite and Jadeite jumped on him. Jadeite then made a scissors appear in his hand and waved it in front of Nephrite._

 _'Look what I have' Nephrite gulped._

 _'You wouldn't dare…..'_

 _'I'm thinking a bob may suit him, you know with a straight fridge, hmmmm what do you think Jadeite?' Zoisite smirked evily._

 _'Sounds good, or we could just make him bald' Jadeite pushed the scissors closer and closer to Nephrites hair._

 _'We could hold his hair as a ransom!' Nephrite wanted to pass out._

 _'NO!' Nephrite screamed trying to get them off him. Kunzite and Tatsuo both looked at each other and then burst out laughing._

 _'Well, this is it guys' Serenity sounded like the old Usagi again. The inner and outer senshi smiled at their Queen._

 _'We never thought this would happen. I know that we had high hopes for our futures but this is the future we have. We have a chance to build the future we want. The Moon Kingdom needs us and the Earth needs us. So we must fight with everything we have to bring peace. We have the hope that we will not lose everything we love. I do have hope that we can have the future we all desire so don't be afraid. We are all in this together, you are all my friends and I feel privileged to have had you all in my life' Serenity smiled warmly at them all. She loved each and every one of them. Tatsuo stood beside her and took her hand._

 _'I feel honoured to fight beside all of you. We are on the verge of a new future, let us fight with everything we have and win this battle' they all cheered._

 _King Endymion had an army of youma led by Motoki waiting for them. He was ready to end them all._

* * *

 **Hi guys, so back with another update and I will update again tomorrow and the final update will hopefully be Friday.**

 **I had another guest review and will answer the questions as best I can here.**

 **Mamoru spent time with Rei as a solace from his own insecurities and I think you can fall pregnant after a couple of weeks because he slept with her more than once. The next ruler of the earth is revealed in the last chapter :)**

 **Usagi left the earth pregnant so when she went to the moon she rebuilt it while awaiting the birth of Chibiusa and also she needed time to think about her situation. I wanted to play with the idea that Serenity and Endymion were always meant to be together no matter what universe or timeline, it was more of a what if and the idea that time is fragile and the fact that crystal Tokyo was meant to be formed through Endymion and Serenity.**

 **I hope this helps.**

 **I also want to thank all those who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story. You guys kept me going with this story :)**

 **Will update soon xxx**


	10. The War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

 **Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I am not good with writing fight scenes but I did try so I hope you enjoy the meeting between Tatsuo and Endymion :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine – The War_

 _It was a shock to them all once they landed on the earth. Everything was black with ash and misty with fog. People were running scared hiding. Fear had its grip on them._

 _'What the hell…..' Uranus started to walk forward. They had landed on an open field. She was shocked at all the broken down houses, the fallen trees and dense smog._

 _'How can he let the earth get so bad?' Tatsuo bent down and felt the ground. The earth was crying out to him. Helios observed this and nodded approval at his actions._

 _'He is here…..' Tatsuo looked up and looked directly at the upcoming army. They all turned round to follow Tatsuo's gaze._

 _'Well, looks like he was expecting us today' Jupiter and Nephrite stood side by side._

 _'This time Mako-chan, I fight by your side' Jupiter blushed and then smiled._

 _'Lets show them how to fight' Uranus readied herself for an attack._

 _'Are you with me Neptune' Neptune stood beside Uranus._

 _'Yes, we can end this quickly'. Serenity said nothing as she saw Motoki leading the army. He was dressed in a navy uniform with white on the folds._

 _'I can't believe he did that to Motoki' Mercury then saw what Serenity saw and gasped._

 _'We will free him, nobody kill Motoki, we must capture him and let the Silver Crystal cleanse him' Zoisite said with authority. They all nodded. The youma were ordered to attack by Motoki._

 _'Here we go!' Venus yelled. Sailor Mars, Jadeite and Tatsuo stood in front of Serenity to protect her._

 _They came together with a mighty clash. This battle was going to be intense. They tried to hold a formation together but they never expected the youma to be so strong. Tatsuo summoned his golden sword and instantly started slashing at two muscle bounded youma that tried to grab him. Neptune and Uranus led some of the youma away._

 _'Hey, over here stupid!' around twenty youma spotted Uranus and chased after her. She led them to a clearing._

 _'What you going to do now Senshi' a snake like youma smirked._

 _'You won't be smiling for too long, Neptune….Now!' the youma turned round and saw Neptune._

 _'Oh no…'_

 _'DEEP SUBMERGE!' she sends her attack wiping out all the youma._

 _'Well done Neptune' Uranus smiled._

 _'Its not over yet, we need to find King Endymion to end this' Neptune turned round. All the Senshi and Shitennou stopped as they saw King Endymion stand next to Motoki. He was no longer in a white suit. His suit was now black reminiscent of when he was Tuxedo Mask. His eyes were red and he smirked at all of them. His gaze finally rested on Serenity who was being closely guarded by Sailor Mars._

 _Motoki spotted Tatsuo and then nudged King Endymion. Reluctantly turning his gaze the fury in his eyes was unmistakeable._

 _'Ah, so you all seek to destroy me….replace me. Sorry to disappoint but I will kill this imposter' King Endymion lunged for Tatsuo. He took out his own sword and went to strike Tatsuo. Tatsuo was prepared and held a strong stance raising his golden sword to block the attack._

 _'You are not replacing me in her life; I will not lose her to you!'_

 _'You already have!' Tatsuo yelled as he pushed Endymion back._

 _Motoki went after Serenity to grab her as a prize for the King. Serenity blocked his attack using the Silver Crystal and forced him back._

 _'BURNING MANDELA!' Sailor Mars aimed her attack on Motoki surrounding him with her flames._

 _'You think that will stop me fire Senshi' Motoki then jumped in the air and landed in front of Mars. He then hit her in the stomach and sent her flying into Jadeite. Venus had finished off killing ten youmas' and saw Motoki heading towards her Queen._

 _She used her Love Me Chain and grabbed Motoki._

 _'Hey, you're going nowhere Motoki, you must remember' Motoki started to laugh._

 _'It's the Queen who has you under her thumb, she needs Endymion to lead her' Motoki ripped apart Venus's chain and sent a black orb like ball towards Venus hitting her square on. She fell to the ground in pain. Kunzite screamed out not noticing a youma was on him. Zoisite sent s flurry of green energy balls at the youma killing it. Kunzite ran up to Venus and steadied her._

 _'Mercury Aqua Illusion!' Mercury aimed her attack at Motoki knocking him over. He cursed Mercury and then aimed his own attack at her. Zoisite stood in front of her ready to defend her but Serenity grabbed onto Motoki._

 _'This isn't you, don't you remember, it' s me, Usagi-chan, the klutzy girl who always used to hang out at your arcade' the silver crystal started to wrap its light all over Motoki. A flicker of acknowledgment passed his eyes._

 _'Usagi-chan….' Motoki then passed out._

 _'He's back!' Serenity smiled. Her smile disappeared when she heard Tatsuo fall to the ground._

 _Endymion took out his golden crystal and had blasted Tatsuo full on. Tatsuo fell to the ground almost bowed in front of Endymion who smirked at the man._

 _'You think you are better than me, you are pathetic and not strong enough to protect her' Endymion was merciless._

 _'Flower Hurricane!' Jupiter used her attack to confuse Endymion. He just looked at her and smirked._

 _'Really, that's it….' Endymion placed his palm in front of him and sent an energy blast at Jupiter knocking her out._

 _'Pathetic!'_

 _Nephrite went in for an attack but was also met by an attack from Endymion. He laughed at Nephrites attempts. Endymion then turned round to face his three Shitennou._

 _'So you are serving her now….you have betrayed me, once I am done with her I will eliminate you all' Endymion placed a cold gaze at his once Heavenly Knights._

 _'We will not allow you to harm our Queen' Kunzite levelled back preparing for battle._

 _'We can no longer serve a king we do not respect' Jadeite venomously said._

 _'It ends her' went in for the attack but was met by Endymions fist in his face. Zoisite stumbled allowing Jadeite to pull out his sword and attack Endymion. Endymion met his sword with ferocity and kicked at Jadeite hitting his stomach. Kunzite then took out his sword and battled Endymion. Meeting ferocious hit after hit they blacked each other shot._

 _'Still struggling against me' Kunzite swung his sword making Endymion fall to his knees to avoid the blow._

 _'No, I wasn't struggling, I have just found the right moment to strike' with that Endymion placed his palm in front of him and shot an energy ball at Kunzite sending him across the field. Zoisite proceeded to attack with his own sword but jumping out of the way Endymion struck Zoisite making his arm bleed. Endymion then struck Jadeite on his leg._

 _Tatsuo struggled to get up. He wasn't going to go down easy and he wasn't going to let Endymion kill the Shitennou. Tatsuo raised his golden sword in the air and struck it down fast sending a golden light hitting Endymion's back. He yelled out in pain and then turned his red eyes on Tatsuo in fury._

 _'You little rat…..' Endymion came at Tatsuo with fast blows from his sword Tatsuo blocking each one of them. Endymion kept slashing at Tatsuo in frustration but Tatsuo was quick enough to retaliate._

 _'I will kill you!' Endymion yelled as his blows became more vicious with every strike._

 _Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto had a huge amount of youma attacking them. Neptune fell to the ground receiving a blow from a blue looking Youma while Uranus in anger rushed to Neptune to protect her. Saturn and Pluto stood side by side trying to block the attacks with their force field._

 _Serenity could see they were getting exhausted as the youma's attack was starting to break through their defences._

 _Without warning, Endymion sent a huge energy blast from his crystal at Tatsuo knocking him into the air and across the field. Tatsuo couldn't get up as he felt blood seeping from his nose. Endymion then turned his eyes towards Serenity. He walked up to her casually through the mountain of bodies on the ground. He smirked at her shocked face._

 _'You could end this all Serenity, all you have to do is come back to me' Serenity shook her head._

 _'It's too late Endymion, we could never go back after this!' Serenity screamed through her tears as she saw her friends falling one by one to the ground._

 _'Fine, so be it' Endymion forced his dark crystal's energy and attacked Serenity. She summoned her silver crystal and built a force field around her as Helios who stood beside her._

 _'I need to get to Tatsuo, he is the only one who can end this, can you hold Endymion off?' Serenity nodded. Helios vanished and reappeared beside Tatsuo. Helios saw Tatsuo trying with all his strength to get up._

 _'Do you love her?' Helios question was direct._

 _'Yes' Tatsuo's answer was firm._

 _'Do you promise to protect her and the earth all your days?'_

 _'Yes' Helios nodded and then pulled out the small ball of light._

 _'This is what is left of the Golden Crystal that isn't corrupt. It will give you the strength to defeat him. I will hold you to your promise Tatsuo, please do not let us down' Tatsuo nodded as the ball instantly went inside Tatsuo. Tatsuo was soon raised into the air as the ball of light turned into the pure Golden Crystal of the earth. Tatsuo felt power but he also felt more connected to the earth._

 _He looked across the field and saw Serenity holding of Endymion. Serenity tried to reason with him but Endymion was not listening to her. Sensing her weakness he intensified his crystals attack and sent Serenity to the ground. Her white gown was in tatters ripped up to the thigh and the bodice was barely in place covering her modesty. Pulling out his sword Endymion lunged at Serenity. She managed to dodge the attack and as she moved Endymion's sword plunged into the ground. Trying to catch her breath Endymion raised his eyes at her and smirked while lifting his sword up._

 _Tatsuo instantly teleported himself behind Endymion making Endymion stop his attack on the Queen._

 _'Back for more? Now I really will kill you!' Endymion went in for a punch but Tatsuo blocked him. Endymion then took out his sword and attacked Tatsuo. Clashing swords Endymion kicked out at Tatsuo making Tatsuo stumble. Endymion then cut Tatsuo's arm and slashed at his chest. Tatsuo got away quick enough so that the slash was not deadly. Endymion raised up his sword ready for what he deemed the final blow. Taking the moments opening Tatsuo struck Endymion across his waist with a devastating blow forcing blood to spurt out._

 _The Golden Crystal created a force field around Tatsuo blocking Endymion's retaliation strike as he yelled out in pain. Endymion realising what happened turned round to face Helios._

 _'TRAITOR!'._

 _He then sent an energy blast shocking Helios. Serenity took the hit for Helios and was knocked to the ground. Helios screamed out and bent down holding onto Serenity._

 _'I can't fight him Helios, I just can't….' Helios felt his heartbreak._

 _'Please don't give up, Tatsuo is fighting for you, believe in him' Serenity nodded as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a bright light emitted from Serenity and went into Endymion. He screamed out as memories ran through his mind. They came in waves capturing his mind and soul._

 _He remembered the first time they met when she threw her test paper at him. He remembered the first time he gave her a nick name 'odango'. He thought about the time when he first realised he loved her, the moments when he sacrificed his life to protect her. He remembered the moments when the found each other again as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. At some point in his life he forgot all those precious moments he had with her. He had planned to marry her and raise a family. Why did he doubt it all? What was there to doubt? He knew he loved her and that should've been enough._

 _He fell to his knees as more blood poured out of his waist. He felt his life slipping away. His eyes were no longer red but returned to their normal blue. The youma started to disintegrate as Endymion looked up at Tatsuo._

 _'I never meant all of this….I love…her so much you must believe me. Please, protect her in all the ways I couldn't, cherish her and never let her down like I did. Now Tatsuo, please, set me free'. Tatsuo hesitated at first but then did as he was told. He used his Golden crystal and sent an energy ball which then turned on impact turned into a mist towards Endymion. He raised his eyes to the sky and smiled._

 _'Usako, I will always love you' Serenity heard his last words and tears poured from the corners of her eyes. As he started to disintegrate into tiny golden dust particles Usagi felt her world come crashing down on her. He was gone._

 _Tatsuo felt his head throb when he tried to check on Serenity and then he passed out. He found himself in a misty place that was bright with light and was spacious, almost never ending space surrounded him. His sword was gone and he was in his armour with his red cape._

 _'Where am I?' Tatsuo walked about for a while until he saw a man stood in front of him. He knew immediately it was Endymion but not the same man he faced on the battlefield. This man was in a plain black long sleeved shirt and black trousers._

 _'Well, I guess we finally meet, my name is Mamoru Chiba but you know me as King Endymion'._

 _Tatsuo nodded._

 _'I'm glad you're here to protect her, whatever brought you here I am grateful, I lost my way and lost my love but as you are another version of me, it is strangely comforting' Mamoru remembered having this conversation with his future self once._

 _'She is a great woman' Mamoru smiled._

 _'Yes, Usa is' Mamoru walked up to Tatsuo. Tatsuo could see the kindness in this man's eyes and felt safe. He finally saw the man that Serenity had fallen in love with. The man that would give anything to make sure Serenity was happy._

 _'I can't stay here any longer. I wanted to give you my greatest gift to help you with your new life'._

 _'What is that?'_

 _'My memories….' Tatsuo looked confused at Mamoru's statement._

 _'I have so many precious memories of Usa, it will bring you both closer together and give you more of an insight into her. Please protect her and love her. She may show the whole world that she is strong but I know deep down she is scared and needs support, give her that security. I will guide you when you need it, all you have to do is ask' Tatsuo smiled at Mamoru as he began to disappear._

 _'Remember Tatsuo, you are never alone, you have a family now and friends, cherish them, cherish her'._

* * *

 **Well, one more chapter tomorrow and that's it :) Thank you all who had reviewed, favourite and followed this story. You guys got me to the end of this story and I wanna thank you all so much :)**

 **I hope battle scene was not too much a let down, I'm not good with writing battle scenes but I knew one had to happen in this story for Tatsuo and Endymion to clash.**

 **The last chapter is more like a closing this story off however, following a review from Imperialcrystalgirl and Blue Rose Ink :) I have left the last chapter open for a sequel as there are some questions that would be a concern for Usagi as she moves forward as Queen such as Rei's son and relating back to chapter two when Usagi met the Goddess Selene.**

 **I will update the last chapter tomorrow and my new story which is based more or less on the first arc of sailor moon will be posted up next week.**

 **See you guys soon :) xxx**


	11. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with the franchise. I do not own image**

 _Chapter Ten- New Beginnings_

 _Tatsuo found himself in bed. He tried to get up but gasped as he placed his arm on his banged chest. Lily was in the room with Violet sleeping on her. Tatsuo smiled at the old woman and Violet. He realised he had no shirt on and instantly thought to cover himself in case his sister woke up. He then tried to get himself up but was stopped by Serenity. Her warm blue eyes mesmerised him as she placed him back on the bed gently._

 _'You are still weak Tatsu-chan' Tatsuo held Serenity's hand and smiled at her._

 _'Are you ok?' Serenity nodded._

 _'Shaken but I think we all are. The Senshi and Shitennou are recovering. We will soon have to go down to the earth and repair it but Helios has already started'. It took a while as he was busy playing with Chibiusa, He had only recently left to start rebuilding._

 _'I can't believe it is all over. I don't know where we go from here. Everything has changed now' Tatsuo saw Serenity and the hurt she felt. He squeezed her hand to make her look at him._

 _'You have me now and I promise that for as long as I am alive I will protect you and love you with all my heart' Tatsuo forced himself up and took Serenity in his arms. She sat on the bed with him and let him stroke her hair._

 _'We will get through this Usa, I promise'. Serenity felt comforted by the familiar name. Tatsuo drew Serenity closer to him and eventually got her to lie on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her forehead._

 _Lily took Violet out of the room as she saw Tatsuo and Serenity speaking. Violet knew it was not the time to see her brother. She would come back later._

 _Sensing that they were gone Tatsuo placed Usagi on her back and started to kiss her softly. She was surprised at first but then she fell into his embrace. Feeling his hard strong body on hers she wrapped her arms around his neck as his kisses deepened and became more passionate. He murmured her name and started to kiss her neck. Placing a hand on her shoulder she winced slightly which made Tatsuo instantly stop. He then looked at her arm more closely and saw there was slight bruising left from the battle. He looked at her concerned and then rolled onto his back. Usagi felt rejected at first but then she was pulled onto his chest._

 _'I think we can wait until you're ready, I don't want to hurt you'. Usagi smiled and fell asleep in his arms._

 _The time came when they all went back to earth, even the Lunarians came back. Serenity wanted to rebuild Crystal Tokyo and Tatsuo was going to help her. It took time. There were some people who were left damaged from what King Endymion had done and they didn't completely trust Tatsuo. Tatsuo accepted this and didn't let it get to him. He knew he reminded them of Endymion and no one truly knew how bad things had gotten once the Shitennou had left. The maid who had carried Endymion's child had died with her child during the war. Many lost their lives trying to find safety._

 _The palace was rebuilt into the same formation it had before the war and Serenity healed the earth bringing back its greenery and flowers. Helios and Tatsuo went to Elysion and started to heal it as well. The golden crystal was now part of Tatsuo's very being as he felt a strong connection to the earth. He wanted everything to be normal again, peaceful. He had started his path to becoming the next King of the Earth._

 _They had reached the third year of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign and the earth was now fully restored. The Lunarians fell back into their old ways as people of the earth and peace seemed to have finally arrived. Serenity felt joy in her heart as she looked up towards the sky._

 _'This was the future we wanted Endymion, the future we often talked about, I hope you are proud of me'. Tatsuo came behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

 _'He is proud Usa, as am I'._

 _Months rolled on which saw the blossoming love between Tatsuo and Serenity. They spent most of their time together ruling the kingdom until one day Tatsuo asked her to marry him. He had taken her back to the Moon and proposed in front of the Fountain of Serenity. Serenity remembered she had met the Goddess Selene here. Serenity instantly said yes and jumped into Tatsuo's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy._

 _The wedding was beautiful. They married on the earth in the palace. Serenity had a sculpture built of the Goddess Selene with her arms outstretched as if reaching out to you. Serenity had her hair let down cascading down to her waist in soft silver curls. She had a veil and wore a beautiful white gown with a trail and a bodice type fitting. She held out a bouquet of red roses and smelled them as she walked up to the aisle. Tatsuo was in his knightly navy amour with a red cape and his golden sword by his side. He smiled as he took her hands in his._

 _'Usa, I know this was not the future you had waited for but we now have a chance to rebuild everything. I knew the moment I saw you that I loved you. It felt nostalgic, like a distant memory that never left. I knew that I would always cherish you. I promised myself to protect your dreams and to always be loyal. You are my everything Usako and I love you' Serenity started to cry tears of joy as they kissed and were pronounced husband and wife. Tatsuo had all the wonderful memories that Mamoru had but he had also started to build some of his own. He loved the way she would always think of others, the way she smiled when she was around her friends the Senshi and Shitennou. He loved the way she blushed when he would look at her and draw her in for a kiss. He couldn't keep his hands off her sometimes and he loved spending time with her. When she was away from her duties she was fun to be with. From what the Senshi told him she had once been klutzy and a cry-baby who was always late for something. This aspect would manifest itself every now and again and he loved this side of her. They would often get up to mischief playing tricks on people._

 _Rei had her son now and he was nearly three years old. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was starting to look more like his mother which went some way to helping Jadeite accustom himself to his new situation. Serenity had started to allow Chibiusa to get to know her half-brother but made it clear that Chibiusa was the next ruler. Serenity suggested maybe Youta would be able to help take care of Elysion. Rei didn't mind. She was just glad she could have her son again and she would raise him to protect Serenity and Chibiusa. Serenity promised he would be treated as the prince he was and was welcomed into the family._

 _In time Serenity became pregnant again. Tatsuo was immensely happy and soon became protective of her always trying to make sure she was comfortable. Jadeite and Zoisite often made fun calling him 'the nanny'._

 _'She has to be careful' Tatsuo moaned._

 _'Yeah, she might trip over a carrot or choke on soup' Zoisite smirked. Tatsuo laughed._

 _'Ok I see your point, by the way she wouldn't trip over a carrot she'd probably run the other direction, she hates carrots'. Jadeite placed his arms on Tatsuo's shoulders._

 _'You know what, I think we will all be alright now' Jadeite looked towards Rei who was in her miko outfit. They smiled at each other._

 _'I think we are finally all at peace'._

* * *

 _The Goddess Selene watched on from the Moon and couldn't help but smile. Another woman stood next to her. She had long auburn coloured hair and soft brown eyes. She was in a pale pink gown with brown sandals._

 _'I am proud of her Eos, I think in time she will be ready' Eos smiled as she looked down towards Naru who was laughing with Motoki._

 _'I think they will both be ready when the time comes, for now let's leave them to their peace' Selene nodded._

 _'I bestow a gift on Serenity, one day she will be able to fight alongside her friends again as one of them…..she will become Sailor Cosmos and take my place'._

* * *

 _Far away from earth, not far from the sun a dark planet a lone man stood in white and gold armour. He had long wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked intently towards where the sun was and took in its warmth. Behind him was a golden chariot with thick golden wheels and four white winged horses. He stood there in silence and only the hoofs on the horses stumping the ground could be heard. He loved the silence. It allowed him to think about his plans. He had watched from afar the events that took place on the earth. He was slightly amused at the Kings pathetic attempts to take over. He was weak and was never man enough for Serenity. And now this Tatsuo, another Endymion was nothing more than a door that could be kicked down. He smirked as he thought about Serenity._

 _'Enjoy your moments of peace my love, we will soon be together you and I and nothing will get in my way' the man laughed wickedly as he walked towards his chariot. Their time of peace was to come to an end._

* * *

 **Well, we have reached the end of this story and I want to say a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story. You guys gave me so much support to reach the end so big, huge thank you :)**

 **To answer N.J guest review questions I will try my best. Every timeline has its designated fate but if one goes off balance then time has to correct itself to put everything back in balance, its something Pluto later understood. That was the idea I was playing with when I brought Tatsuo in as he was another version of Endymion but from a different universe that didn't have a good outcome. The Goddess Selene was a silent player in this story. She brought Naru to the moon to be a support and she had more to do with the time stream than what Pluto knows although I never revealed this in the story. Selene has her motives for helping Serenity as was revealed in this chapter. Endymion was King of the Earth so Usagi restored the moon kingdom and ruled from afar. She believed that she could have a civil relationship with Endymion for the Earth and Moon to have peaceful relations. Rei's punishment length was uncertain, it depended on a lot of different things. Usagi didn't want to go back to Endymion which is why she ignored his pleas to come back to him. She had already made her mind up that she didn't trust him even though she did still love him. He grew depressed because he didn't have Usagi and knew what he had lost and in the Manga Endymion consulted his generals stones which is what I decided to go with here, they broke and were set free in response to Serenity.**

 **If you have anymore questions you will have to PM me as I won't be returning to this story arc to add any new chapters. I do have a sequel in mind but I will need time to have an idea about the story.**

 **Thanks again to all of you and I will be uploading my new story next week. It focusses on the first arc of Sailor Moon involving Queen Beryl but I have added my own ideas to it so hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Until next time see you guys soon :) xxx**


End file.
